


Ice-cream is the cure // l.s.

by NeverEnoughOfStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Heartbreak, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, Popcorn, Roommates, Starbucks, Sweet, University, University Student Louis, Waiter Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughOfStyles/pseuds/NeverEnoughOfStyles
Summary: DALLA STORIA:E per un lungo attimo gli mancò il fiato. Due occhi azzurri come il mare incontrarono i suoi e lo incatenarono lì sul posto. Liam iniziò con le presentazioni, mentre lui era completamente imbambolato.Fu quando vide il ragazzo tendergli la mano, che si ridestò e provò a ricambiare la stretta senza risultare un perfetto idiota come sicuramente era già apparso. Dov'era finita la sua capacità di parlare? Forse il leggero venticello gliel'aveva soffiava via."Louis Tomlinson, piacere." Disse con un sorriso cordiale il ragazzo dalle iridi cristalline."Harry S-styles." Balbettò a sua volta, indugiando qualche secondo di troppo nel stringergli la mano.***HOUSEMATES AUDove Harry sta ancora soffrendo per la recente rottura con il suo ex e si trova costretto a dover trovare un nuovo appartamento. C'è solo un problema: non può permettersi di pagare l'affitto da solo...





	1. Ice-cream is the cure / pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ❤️
> 
> Questa fan fiction è la prima che posto su ao3 ed è composta da due capitoli. È una sorta di mini long che ci tenevo molto a pubblicare anche qui oltre che su wattpad. Spero vi sia piaciuta finora e niente, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti :)
> 
> With lots of love,  
> -Alice

**PRIMA PARTE**

*******

"Harry, devi smetterla di affogare i tuoi dispiaceri nel gelato!"

Zayn osservò dalla cucina il ragazzo disteso sul divano con un'espressione preoccupata sul volto. Vedere il suo migliore amico in quelle condizioni lo faceva stare malissimo, come se a soffrire per quello stronzo di Christopher non fosse solo Harry. Era sensibile e non poteva farci nulla, ma di una cosa era certo: piangere insieme al riccio non avrebbe migliorato la situazione, anzi. Doveva tirare fuori le palle e spronarlo a dimenticarlo o perlomeno ad andare avanti. Doveva aiutarlo a superare la separazione per tornare a vivere come un tempo.

Rivoleva indietro il suo amico tutto sorrisi e fossette, gli mancava troppo.

Appoggiò sul bancone le borse della spesa e si avvicinò al giovane, raggiungendolo in salotto dove stava mangiando direttamente dalla vaschetta con gli occhi a seguire distratti un programma alla TV. Prese posto al suo fianco, appoggiandogli una mano sopra il braccio che sbucava da strati e strati di coperte colorate. Sembrava un bambino ammalato e lui la sua mammina pronta ad accudirlo.

"Seriamente, devi alzarti da quel divano. Sono passati già tre mesi." Iniziò, cercando di usare da subito un tono delicato.

"E allora? L'ho amato per due anni interi e ancora non ho smesso... tu non puoi capire." Parlò Harry con la voce più roca del solito. Non faceva altro che piangere ed abbattersi da quando si erano lasciati.

"E invece sì, ci sono passato anch'io diverse volte. Ricordi? Eppure non sono morto, la vita va avanti." Provò a rassicurarlo Zayn.

"Dici così solo perché ora tu ce l'hai un ragazzo."

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo, trovandolo però tremendamente fragile con quel faccino imbronciato. "Liam non è stato il primo e forse -spero di no- non sarà l'ultimo, ma ciò non vuol dire che devi disperarti così tanto."

"E cosa dovrei fare allora? Festeggiare perché prima o poi arriverà il mio principe azzurro?" Chiese con una punta di amara ironia, abbassando lo sguardo spento sulle proprie mani.

"Vedi, è proprio questo che ti ci vuole: uscire e provare a divertirti."

"Non è facile se hai il cuore a pezzi." Disse piano mordendosi un labbro e tirando su col naso.

Zayn sentì il petto appesantirsi di fronte a tutta quella tristezza. In quel momento si promise che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo tornare a sorridere.

"Nulla è semplice, ma questa è la vita. Dai, sono stanco di vederti sempre qui. Pensa alle tue povere chiappe, ti verranno quadrate a furia di star seduto! E tutti quegli zuccheri, ah! Mesi e mesi di palestra buttati nel cesso."

Non voleva assolutamente ferire i suoi sentimenti, ma di solito punzecchiarlo in quella maniera funzionava e al momento pareva l'unica soluzione per farlo reagire. Infatti non si sorprese nel vedere l'amico rizzare la schiena con un piccolo broncio offeso sulle labbra. Si massaggiò la pancia con le sopracciglia corrucciate, mentre nell'altra mano reggeva ancora la vaschetta di gelato ormai vuota.

Si leccò gli angoli della bocca sporchi di cioccolato, decidendosi finalmente a lasciare il recipiente sul tavolino da tè. Zayn cercò con tutto sè stesso di celare l'orrore di fronte quella montagna di fazzoletti sporchi e sacchetti di patatine sparsi ovunque, persino sul tappeto.

"E per quanto ti voglia bene è arrivato il momento che ti trovi un'altra sistemazione. Liam comincia a lamentarsi dalla poca privacy, sai..." Continuò il discorso, sperando di non peggiorare il suo umore già distrutto. Cacciarlo di casa era la sua ultima intenzione, ma averlo come ospite da più di due mesi cominciava a compromettere la relazione con il suo ragazzo e non era proprio il caso che pure lui lo lasciasse ora che aveva trovato l'uomo dei suoi sogni.

Harry alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento per spostarlo nei suoi occhi scuri e annuì piano, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa. Non voleva che suoi problemi si riflettessero sulla vita degli altri, in modo particolare su quella delle persone a cui teneva.

"Mi puoi aiutare a trovare un appartamento?" Il riccio si trovò così a domandare, stranamente timido sotto gli occhi apprensivi del moro. Cominciò a giocherellare con le dita in un vano tentativo di nascondere il nervosismo. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché si sentisse di colpo imbarazzato davanti a lui.

Il sorriso gentile di Zayn lo rassicurò un po'.  
"Certo. In realtà sentivo ieri Liam parlare di questo suo compagno di università che è in cerca di un coinquilino. Penso che per te sia più vantaggioso dividere l'affitto."

Harry si illuminò e l'ombra di una fossetta comparve sulla sua guancia. "Sarebbe perfetto, grazie Zaynie. Sei sempre il migliore."

"Non c'è di che."

Si guardarono negli occhi e dopo un attimo di silenzio, Harry riprese a parlare. "A volte mi chiedo cosa farei senza di te, ma preferisco non immaginarlo nemmeno." E quelle parole lo fecero emozionare, sentendo il cuore stringersi nel petto e premere contro la gabbia toracica.

Zayn annullò la distanza che li separava e lo avvolse in un abbraccio, tenendolo vicino a sé, incapace di dire o fare altro. Se l'avesse fatto sarebbe di sicuro scoppiato in lacrime, così preferì fargli capire dalla stretta mozzafiato quanto anche per lui fosse importante la loro amicizia.

***

Qualche giorno dopo Harry, Zayn e il suo ragazzo Liam si trovavano seduti al tavolino di un bar, attendendo affamati le loro ordinazioni. Era sabato mattina e dopo colazione si erano dati appuntamento con il famoso ragazzo in cerca di un coinquilino.

Harry aveva subito accettato la proposta senza pensarci due volte. Zayn l'aveva convinto facilmente, sebbene il più felice tra tutti fosse Liam, che già fantasticava sulle nottate di sesso sfrenato che gli si prospettavano. Non smetteva infatti di sorridere come un ebete da quando il fidanzato gli aveva accennato del trasferimento dell'amico, chiedendogli poi una mano.

Non aveva perso tempo, il giorno seguente si era precipitato dal compagno di corso, dicendogli di aver trovato la persona giusta per lui. Louis, a cui importava soltanto trovarsi un tetto sopra la testa il prima possibile, non aveva fatto troppe domande ed aveva acconsentito quasi subito. Gli era bastato sapere nome ed età del ragazzo in questione e a quanto pareva quei requisiti basilari gli erano andati più che bene.

I tre ragazzi consumarono la loro colazione in tranquillità, gustandosi l'aroma amaro dei caffè e quello dolce delle brioches calde. In quel bar le paste erano deliziose, non a caso era il loro preferito di tutta Londra.

Harry non era ancora riuscito a superare la depressione, ma stava sicuramente meglio rispetto i giorni precedenti. Era riuscito a dormire di più quella notte e ciò aveva fatto sparire almeno in parte le occhiaie sotto i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi. Si era preso del tempo per farsi una doccia, lavarsi i denti e mettersi dei vestiti puliti, che non fossero tute abnormi e scolorite o il solito pigiama dalle buffe fantasie.

Zayn era felice di vederlo più in forma. Aveva ripreso un colorito sano sulle guance e nonostante non avesse ancora mostrato un sorriso, al momento gli bastava la sua presenza lì che doveva pur significare qualcosa. Gli leggeva il desiderio di cambiare, per lui che gliel'aveva chiesto, ma prima di tutto per sé stesso. Gli stava davvero tanto a cuore la sua salute fisica e morale, d'altronde si conoscevano da più di dieci anni.

Dopo aver pagato per tutti, Liam fece strada agli altri due verso il luogo nel quale avrebbero trovato Louis ad aspettarli. Con lui ci sarebbe stato anche un agente immobiliare per guidarli nella scelta dell'appartamento più adatto ai loro gusti e budget.

Presero il tram e raggiunsero il quartiere di Brixton. Percorsero dei buoni dieci minuti a piedi passando per Ruskin Park, fino ad arrivare a Sunset Road, e ad Harry parse immediatamente una zona piacevole. La strada era costeggiata da rigogliosi alberi verdi, le case ad entrambi i lati sembravano tutte uguali, delle sorte di villette a schiera dalle pareti per metà bianche e per metà in mattoni. Erano semplici e di piccole dimensioni, in poche parole: graziose e nel perfetto stile inglese che piaceva tanto al riccio. Quel posto gli ricordava un sacco il Cheshire e la sua adorata Holmes Chapel.

"Eccolo lì." Esclamò entusiasta Liam all'improvviso, puntando il dito verso un ragazzo dall'altra parte della strada che stava fumando poggiato ad un muretto. Quest'ultimo non si accorse dei tre che gli stavano venendo incontro, finché l'amico non richiamò la sua attenzione quando gli furono più vicini.

Allora alzò lo sguardo dai propri piedi e gli sorrise ampiamente. Harry lanciò un'occhiata oltre le spalle di Liam che gli camminava davanti per distinguerlo meglio, ma doveva essere basso perché scorse solo una parte della sua frangia. Lo riuscì a vedere per intero quando gli si fermarono dinnanzi.

E per un lungo attimo gli mancò il fiato. Due occhi azzurri come il mare incontrarono i suoi e lo incatenarono lì sul posto. Liam iniziò con le presentazioni, mentre lui era completamente imbambolato.

Fu quando vide il ragazzo tendergli la mano, che si ridestò e provò a ricambiare la stretta senza risultare un perfetto idiota come sicuramente era già apparso. Dov'era finita la sua capacità di parlare? Forse il leggero venticello gliel'aveva soffiava via.

"Louis Tomlinson, piacere." Disse con un sorriso cordiale il ragazzo dalle iridi cristalline.

"Harry S-styles." Balbettò a sua volta, indugiando qualche secondo di troppo nel stringergli la mano.

Si accorse soltanto dopo averla ritratta, di avere i palmi sudati e non solo. Tutto il corpo si era improvvisamente scaldato e per fortuna c'era la brezza primaverile a salvarlo dall'iperventilazione. Cercò di ricomporsi un minimo, ma la sua mente continuava ad urlare: _che stupido che sei! Figura di merda al primo minuto del primo incontro, grandioso. E chissà quante altre ne farai._

Pregò che Zayn e Liam non avessero notato nulla del suo strano comportamento, anche se con la coda dell'occhio gli sembrò di intravedere un sorrisetto malvagio sulle labbra dell'amico. _Sei spacciato. Preparati a prese per il culo fino all'anno prossimo._

Passarono un paio di minuti prima dell'arrivo dell'agente, un uomo robusto sulla cinquantina in un completo scuro e valigetta di pelle alla mano.

Grazie al cielo l'arrivo di quel signore aveva catturato l'attenzione dei ragazzi su di lui, cosa che permise al riccio di regolarizzare il respiro.

L'uomo, che dalla targhetta fissata sulla giacca capirono si chiamasse John, fece loro strada verso il primo appartamento. In realtà si trattava di casette a due piani, con un piccolo giardino antistante affiancato ad uno spiazzo ristretto ma sufficiente per parcheggiare un'auto.

Ne visitarono tre. Le stanze erano sempre le stesse: un bagno, due camere, una cucina e un soggiorno. Cambiava solamente la loro disposizione all'interno della casa, ma i metri quadri erano i medesimi. Erano già fornite di tutto l'arredamento e gli elettrodomestici necessari, il che le arricchiva di ulteriore valore. Per quanto riguardava il prezzo, venivano tutte e tre 1000£ al mese, il che non era poco ma nemmeno impossibile per il budget che avevano stabilito.

Louis studiava ancora, ma i suoi genitori non avevano problemi economici ed erano disposti a spendere per il suo mantenimento. Harry era in cerca di una nuova sistemazione lavorativa, dopo essersi auto-licenziato dal bar che gestiva il cugino del suo ex. Aveva perso amore e lavoro allo stesso tempo, ma in parte se l'era cercata, perché era stata sua la decisione di eliminare dalla propria vita qualsiasi traccia di Christopher. Nonostante il tentativo, il pensiero di quel ragazzo non gli dava pace, era sempre fisso nella sua mente.  
Per il momento poteva comunque contare sulla paghetta mensile che la famiglia gli spediva.

In ogni caso non potevano aspettarsi una cifra migliore, data la zona non così distante dal centro urbano e il fatto che le case fossero spaziose ed arredate.

Brixton era famoso per essere un quartiere giovane, vivace e multiculturale. Ideale per due ventenni che come loro amavano frequentare locali particolari e divertirsi, ma avere allo stesso tempo un posto tranquillo dove risiedere. Sunset Road si trovava a sud-est di Londra, lontano da vie trafficate e palazzi, a pochi passi da uno dei parchi più grandi della città.

Inutile precisare che ad entrambi piacque immediatamente e nel giro di un'ora erano già pronti a firmare tutti i documenti. Alla fine scelsero la prima abitazione, quella con il giardino leggermente più grande e le camere da letto gemelle, in modo da non trovarsi a litigare su a chi spettasse la più spaziosa.

"Perfetto! Ancora una firma qui e la casa è vostra." Disse loro l'agente, tirando fuori altri fogli dalla cartellina rossa. Erano seduti al tavolo di quello che presto sarebbe diventato il loro soggiorno, ciascuno con una penna in mano per compilare le carte necessarie alla procedura d'acquisto.

Liam e Zayn ne avevano approfittato per uscire a fumarsi una sigaretta. Harry riusciva a vederli dalla finestra che dava sul giardino, notando la testa dell'amico girarsi di tanto in tanto nella sua direzione. Lo stava controllando, anche per accertarsi che fosse realmente convinto prima che fosse troppo tardi. Così il riccio gli sorrise sincero, come per fargli intendere silenziosamente che sì, era certo e non si sarebbe più tirato indietro.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora trascorsa in quel modo, John si alzò dalla sedia e sorridendo in maniera professionale, porse loro una busta.

"Ecco a voi le chiavi, mi occuperò personalmente di farvi recapitare al più presto un altro mazzo." Precisò allora, aggiungendo delle congratulazioni e una stretta di mano a entrambi. Diede loro le ultime informazioni, poi si congedò uscendo dal portone principale.

Harry era ancora seduto al suo posto, quando si rese conto di essere rimasto solo in quella stanza con il ragazzo. Lo stesso ragazzo che aveva appena comprato quella casa insieme a lui.

Si concesse un attimo per adocchiarlo meglio, dato che fino a quel momento si era concentrato su stanze, mobili e cataste di documenti da riempire.

Louis era davvero un bel ragazzo: bassino ma con un fisico perfetto, occhi maledettamente azzurri -e quelli li aveva registrati già dal primo istante-, capelli castani e spettinati sulla fronte. Un sorriso dalla dentatura perfetta a decorargli un volto dagli zigomi pronunciati e privo di imperfezioni, il tocco finale per fargli perdere il fiato per la seconda volta.

E no. Doveva smetterla e darsi un contegno. Prima di tutto perché stava palesemente apparendo un imbecille a fissarlo in quel modo, secondo perché avrebbe dovuto conviverci per chissà quanto e sapeva di non star facendo una bella impressione. Non voleva che il ragazzo cambiasse idea, ora che finalmente si era deciso a voltare pagina.

Era comunque comprensibile visto che era da troppo che non vedeva un ragazzo attraente e da ancor di più, uno che potesse guardare davvero, senza l'ansia di rimproveri e occhiatacce gelose da parte di Christopher.

Louis parve indifferente al suo sguardo che lo stava scannerizzando per intero.  
"Beh, direi che possiamo festeggiare adesso!" Esclamò Louis volendo rompere quel silenzio, a parere del riccio imbarazzante.

Aveva una voce sottile e simpatica che lo fece sorridere automaticamente. Uscì dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto e gli rispose altrettanto felice: "Chiamiamoli dentro e facciamo un brindisi!"

***

"Alla nuova casa di Harry e Louis!" Gridò Zayn allegro prima di alzare il proprio bicchiere di prosecco e portarlo alle labbra. Osservò l'amico riccioluto celando il ghigno apparso a quella scena.

Louis gli stava parlando talmente vicino da scontrarsi con la sua spalla sinistra. Pareva decisamente a suo agio, mentre Harry non proprio dato che cercava di tenere il braccio incollato al corpo. Reggeva il bicchiere con due mani per motivare l'inusuale posizione e dovette trattenersi per non scoppiare a ridere. Sembrava un tronco da quanto rigida teneva la schiena.

Zayn poteva sentirlo trattenere il respiro da quella distanza. Le sue guance erano arrossate, ma lo facevano apparire più tenero del solito con quei boccoli cioccolato a contornargli il viso e gli occhi verdi luccicanti.

Quando gli altri tre ragazzi lo imitarono pronunciando un "Cin! Cin!" di gruppo, il moro riportò l'attenzione sul suo ragazzo che gli si era avvicinato poggiandogli una mano alla base della schiena. Gli sorrise e si alzò sulle punte per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Liam si aprì in un sorriso splendido a sua volta, prendendo poi un sorso di vino con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Quel giorno avrebbe segnato un grande cambiamento nelle loro vite, in particolare per quelle dei due giovani, che seppur non conoscendosi avevano deciso di andare a convivere assieme. E chissà, magari un passo così rischioso non si sarebbe rivelato una cattiva scelta.

***

La settimana successiva passò in un batter d'occhio. Louis e Harry furono impegnati nel trasloco e altrettante carte da compilare con dati e firme.

Non ebbero molto tempo per conoscersi. Si vedevano di sfuggita al comune per le classiche pratiche burocratiche o a casa quando arrivavano con l'ennesimo carico di scatoloni, ma giusto per un saluto e niente più.

Quel sabato mattina Zayn accompagnò il riccio a Sunset Road con l'ultimo scatolone di libri rimasto, offrendogli personalmente un passaggio. Harry non possedeva ancora un'auto tutta sua, ma si era sempre adeguato e arrangiato con i mezzi pubblici. Aveva però intenzione di acquistarne una al più presto, non appena avesse racimolato i soldi necessari.

Quando giunsero a destinazione non c'era traccia dell'altro ragazzo, che solitamente parcheggiava la propria macchina nello spazio riservato accanto al giardinetto.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca le chiavi e aprì la porta, facendosi aiutare da Zayn nel portare dentro le ultime cose. Poggiarono tutto a terra in un angolo del corridoio e solo a quel punto Harry tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo.

Si voltò verso l'amico sorridendo e facendo qualche saltello. "Ora posso dire di essere a casa, finalmente!" Urlò battendo le mani come un bimbo e gli saltò addosso abbracciandolo dal collo.

"Già, sono così felice per te. Questo posto è magnifico e devo ammetterlo, lo scambierei volentieri con il mio appartamento." Gli confessò scherzosamente facendogli un occhiolino furbo.

"Mi dispiace caro mio, ma mi hai cacciato via e adesso te la devi vedere con l'invidia. Brutta bestia, eh?" Lo preso in giro l'altro, spingendolo per una spalla.

"Idiota." Ma lo disse con tono divertito, afferrandogli un polso e attirandolo al proprio petto per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

Qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno interruppe quel momento facendoli sobbalzare.

"Uhm Zayn, c'è qualcosa che devo far finta di non aver visto?" Parlò una voce all'improvviso accompagnata dal rumore della porta che veniva aperta.

Louis Tomlinson entrò in casa con un sorriso abbagliante come il sole che per un attimo illuminò l'ingresso. Harry arrossì lievemente, mentre Zayn gli andò incontro per salutarlo con un abbraccio e una battutina sul fatto che Liam non doveva venire a sapere di quel _tradimento_.

Ridacchiarono e Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe sentendosi per un attimo il terzo incomodo, ma fu breve perché il secondo dopo qualcun altro fece il suo ingresso in casa.

Si trattava di un ragazzo della loro età che non aveva mai visto. Biondo, occhi azzurri e sorriso genuinamente simpatico.

"Cazzo, che razza di villa amico! Sono geloso adesso." Schiamazzò questo, dando una pacca a Louis sulla schiena, forse un po' troppo in basso da quello che riuscì a vedere. Gli aveva appena toccato il sedere o...?

Beh, non erano affari suoi.

"Comunque perdonatemi, sono Niall. Niall Horan." Disse sorridendo il biondo, avvicinandosi a loro per una stretta di mano.

A primo impatto gli sembrò simpatico e decisamente rumoroso, molto diverso dall'idea che si era fatto su di Louis che pareva essere un tipo tranquillo e composto. Ma poteva benissimo essersi sbagliato, d'altronde era solo stata la sua prima impressione.

Zayn e Harry si presentarono e dopo qualche altra chiacchiera, i due proprietari rimasero soli, salutando gli amici che montarono in macchina e partirono via.

Louis chiuse la porta, lasciando un sospiro sollevato e soddisfatto come aveva fatto il riccio poco prima. Si volse fronteggiandolo e sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Ho visto un locale pazzesco qui vicino. Preparati che stasera si esce e..." Harry non capì cosa stesse succedendo quando gli si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli un orecchio con le labbra. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena e rimase immobile sentendo il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle. Cosa voleva fare?

Per un po' sentì soltanto quel soffio regolare e dovette mandare giù la saliva più volte perché sembrava lo stesse facendo apposta nel risultare sensuale, poi la sua voce leggermente femminile parlò: "Ho intenzione di ubriacarmi talmente tanto che non devo ricordare come mi chiamo."

Lasciò al riccio il tempo necessario per rielaborare la frase, scoppiando poi a ridere accasciandoglisi addosso per sostenersi. Harry sgranò gli occhi, confuso e ci mise un po' per riprendersi, un miscuglio di emozioni a lottare nella sua testa e stomaco, finché non comprese lo scherzo e rise a sua volta decisamente imbarazzato.

Ok, forse non era un tipo così tranquillo.

Non credeva fosse una bella idea ciò che Louis gli aveva appena proposto, ma non poteva neanche dirgli di no. Non voleva sembrare una femminuccia e ad essere sincero una bevuta lo allettava. Persino Zayn gliel'aveva consigliato la settimana prima, ma non aveva avuto modo e voglia di ascoltarlo. Quella sera però avrebbe fatto un'eccezione.

Perciò annuì, ricevendo una pacca amichevole sulla schiena e l'ordine di farsi trovare pronto per le 9. Dopodiché Louis si allontanò come se niente fosse, gettando le scarpe in un angolo della stanza prima di salire le scale e chiudersi in camera.

Scosse la testa con un sorrisetto e ancora accigliato dal recente accaduto, decise di andare a disfare gli ultimi scatoloni. Alle 8 fece una doccia e venti minuti dopo si trovò di fronte all'armadio, le mani tra i capelli umidi perché non sapeva cosa indossare.

Era uno dei dilemmi più grandi della sua esistenza. Alla fine sbuffò prendendo la prima maglietta nera, abbinandola ad un paio di skinny jeans dello stesso colore. Tremendamente scontato e noioso, ma con il nero era sicuro di non sbagliare mai. Optò per i suoi amati stivali marroni che avevano la punta consumata da quanto li aveva portati. Sua nonna glieli aveva regalati nel Natale del 2012 e si era troppo affezionato per buttarli via.

Dopo aver sistemato i ricci in modo che non gli cadessero sulla fronte, prese portafoglio, cellulare e giacca di camoscio beige. Si guardò per l'ultima volta allo specchio constatando fosse ora di andare. Ok, era abbastanza decente per quell'uscita. Cacciò indietro ogni paranoia ed insicurezza, perché davvero non aveva motivo di cui preoccuparsi. Giusto?

_È solo il tuo nuovo coinquilino, respira e agisci da ragazzo maturo di vent'anni._

Con quella dose di autostima e coraggio, riuscì ad uscire dalla camera e a fare giusto due passi prima che qualcun altro uscisse dalla stanza opposta alla sua.

Louis Tomlinson in tutta la sua perfetta bellezza. Cristo, quei pantaloni aderenti fasciavano le sue gambe muscolose in una maniera a dir poco ingiusta e la maglia scollata poi-

"Harry! Sei pronto?" Chiese quest'ultimo raggiungendolo e mostrando un sorriso brillante. Mamma mia, si era immerso in una boccetta di profumo. In un secondo aveva già impregnato l'aria di tutta la casa.

"Sì." Rispose scendendo le scale al suo fianco. Si resse al corrimano perché in quel momento non si fidava molto del suo equilibrio. Quell'odore mascolino così intenso gli stava annebbiando i sensi.

Louis chiuse a chiave la porta di casa, incamminandosi poi sul marciapiede verso una meta ad Harry sconosciuta. Non gli aveva ancora chiesto in quale locale fossero diretti, perciò incuriosito pensò di intavolare una conversazione ponendo quella domanda.

"Sorpresa... ma ti posso assicurare che è una bomba. Forse il migliore qui intorno." E lo disse facendogli l'occhiolino. Si comportava così con tutti?

Mah probabile, dato che quel pomeriggio stesso lo aveva visto parecchio espansivo con il biondino. Non che Harry disprezzasse il contatto fisico, ma diamine, si conoscevano a malapena e quello sembrava considerarlo già al pari di un familiare. Insomma, per permettersi una certa confidenza Harry era abituato a far correre molto più tempo.

Louis era di tutto un altro parere, perché non erano passati nemmeno due minuti che aveva già messo un braccio attorno le sue spalle. E fu repentino per lui irrigidirsi a quel gesto.

"Uhm... ci sei già andato?" Sussurrò Harry per alleggerire la tensione e non soffermarsi troppo sul polso sottile del ragazzo che gli stava sfiorando il collo.

Louis strinse ancora di più la presa, girando la testa verso di lui. Poteva sentire il suo respiro scontrarsi sulla guancia. "No, ma ci sono passato davanti ieri sera ed era super affollato. Dev'essere per forza un posto figo."

 _Super affollato, wow._ Pensò Harry, era esattamente quello che lui... detestava a morte. Persone ubriache e appiccicose che ti stanno incollate, ew. Per un attimo valutò di inventare una scusa e tornarsene a casa, ma si sarebbe dimostrato un perfetto egoista. Qualche ora poteva resistere, forse.

Dieci minuti dopo si ritrovarono di fronte al locale, il cui nome era impresso su un banner luminoso appeso alla facciata dell'edificio dall'apparenza antico.

**Plan B.**

Ad Harry venne quasi da ridere a quel scherzo del destino. Un piano b era proprio quello che stava cercando, ma non sotto forma di nightclub.  
Louis tolse il braccio dalle sue spalle solamente per afferrargli un polso e trascinarlo all'interno.

La musica era altissima e le luci stroboscopiche lo accecarono all'improvviso. Gli ci vollero un paio di minuti per abituarsi a quell'atmosfera.  
Come Louis aveva constatato dalla sera prima, quel posto era pieno di persone, ma a differenza di ciò che si aspettava, la puzza di sudore non era così forte. Percepiva maggiormente l'odore dei cocktail fruttati e i litri di profumo che molti si erano spruzzati addosso, fondersi in un mix abbastanza piacevole.

Si stava guardando attorno, quando gli giunse al naso una fragranza maschile familiare assieme ad una ventata di calore. Voltandosi vide Louis al suo fianco con già un bicchiere tra le mani. Dove diavolo l'aveva preso? Il bancone del bar era dall'altra parte della sala.

"ADORO IL MOJITO!" Urlò il ragazzo dagli occhi blu per sovrastare il fracasso. Harry lo guardò in faccia e gli cadde involontariamente lo sguardo sulle sue labbra scure tirate in un sorrisetto. Sbatté le palpebre stordito, accorgendosi che gli stesse offrendo un drink identico al suo.

Lo ringraziò, prendendone subito un sorso e rivolgendo l'attenzione altrove. _Harry Styles datti una calmata. L'hai appena conosciuto e non sai nemmeno se è già fidanzato o se perlomeno gli piacciono i ragazzi._

La maggior parte delle volte il suo gay radar non lo tradiva, ma Louis era un tipo ambiguo e non riusciva a capire cosa nascondesse di vero dietro i suoi gesti. Poteva esserlo, come no.

Non che Harry stesse valutando la possibilità di intraprendere una nuova relazione così presto dopo Christopher. La ferita era ancora troppo fresca per ignorarla e considerarla guarita. Era soltanto curiosità la sua.

Stava pensando a questo, quando si sentì tirare in mezzo alla pista da ballo da un Louis particolarmente esaltato. Cantava a squarciagola la canzone che il dj stava mixando, sebbene fosse solo strumentale e quindi priva di parole. Sghignazzò nel vederlo muoversi provando a seguire il ritmo, ma fallendo miseramente. Era così goffo e ridicolo, mentre continuava a tracannare bicchieri provenienti da chissà dove, dato che ancora non si erano avvicinati al bar.

Fu inaspettato. Sentì delle mani attorno al collo e una forza attirarlo verso un corpo, fino a collidere contro un torace solido. Harry inspirò forte, sentendo quel profumo invadergli le narici e l'anima. Faceva un caldo assurdo ma un brivido gelato lo fece tremare.

Si ritrovò i suoi occhi azzurri sotto il naso e quelle labbra umide e peccaminosamente rosse a pochi centimetri dalle sue. E ok, che fosse ubriaco era ormai scontato e chiaro, ma non poteva invadere i suoi spazi in quel modo, come se fosse normale e lui non avesse nulla a contrario. Era sempre e comunque il suo coinquilino, possibilmente etero e lui non voleva che gli stesse così vicino, non senza esserne cosciente perlomeno.

Per quel motivo se lo tolse di dosso ricevendo uno sbuffo contrariato in risposta. "Eddai Harryyy! Lasciati contagiare dalla musica, voglio vederti muovere quel bel culetto che ti ritrovi!" Gli stava praticamente urlando in faccia, incrementando il suo mal di testa. Riusciva a distinguere il suo alito di alcol e menta che spiccava in quel miscuglio di odori pungenti.

Lo fissò per un attimo sbalordito, poi si ripeté che fosse solamente partito per la tangente dopo tutti quei bicchieri. Anche lui aveva bevuto qualcosa, ma stava sempre attento a non esagerare. Si era abituato a prendersi la responsabilità di guidare e accompagnare a casa quello che un tempo era il suo ragazzo e quando si univano a loro, pure i suoi amici. E sembrava proprio che quella notte non sarebbe stato diverso.

Infatti dopo un'altra mezz'ora passata a togliersi Louis di dosso, che continuava ad assillarlo e stargli incollato, riuscì finalmente a trascinarlo fuori da quel posto, che se all'inizio l'aveva trovato sopportabile, ora era sinonimo d'inferno.

Prese una boccata d'aria fresca ringraziando il cielo per essere sulla via del ritorno.

"Forza, torniamo a casa." Disse Harry rivolgendo uno sguardo al ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri che adesso brillavano sotto le luci dei lampioni. Si perse un istante in quelle iridi così limpide e cristalline da potersi specchiare.

Iniziò a camminare, accorgendosi due secondi dopo che l'altro fosse rimasto fermo sul marciapiede. Facendo dietrofront, si maledisse di aver accettato di uscire e di non essere rimasto a letto.

Esitò appena prima di mettergli un braccio sotto l'ascella per aiutarlo ad avanzare. Per fortuna era leggero e non dovette sforzarsi molto lungo quelle strade deserte. Ci vollero quindici minuti per tornare, più dell'andata perché Louis ogni tanto si bloccava nel bel mezzo della strada e faceva storie dicendo di aver male ai piedi, brontolando cose insensate. Poi era scoppiato a ridere senza motivo e improvvisamente, facendo innervosire il riccio più di quanto non fosse già irritato da tutta quella situazione.

Quando imbucarono Sunset Road, fece un piccolo gridolino di vittoria. Mancava poco alla fine della tortura.

Entrarono in casa con Louis sempre più in difficoltà nel mettere un piede dopo l'altro. Stavano per salire le scale quando, come se non ne avesse avute abbastanza, Harry sudò freddo vedendosi già con la faccia spiaccicata sui gradini, perché il ragazzo gli era appena saltato sulla schiena, aggrappandosi a lui come fanno i bambini per giocare. Per qualche strano miracolo era riuscito a mantenere l'equilibrio, piegato in avanti e paralizzato dallo spavento.

"Ma sei impazzito?!" Gridò, ottenendo una risata di rimando. Sentì il petto del giovane vibrare contro la schiena e smise di respirare.

"Ti prego Harreh, portami a letto e non farmi camminare ancora. Sono staaanco." Mormorò dietro di lui strascicando le parole, ancora avvinghiato al suo corpo con braccia e gambe.

Harry non disse niente, visto l'orario e la stanchezza decise che per una volta poteva farlo. Così reggendolo saldamente per il retro delle ginocchia, percorse i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla camera del ragazzo.

Entrando vide scatoloni ovunque e il letto ancora disfatto, sembrava essere scoppiata una bomba lì dentro. Quindi Louis era il suo opposto persino nell'ordine, perfetto.

Lo fece scendere dalla propria schiena e andò a fargli un minimo di spazio tra le lenzuola, togliendo indumenti e oggetti indefinibili di mezzo. Perché diamine c'era un pallone sopra il cuscino? Mah.

Si vedeva che a differenza sua non aveva pensato di sfruttare il pomeriggio per sistemare e davvero cominciò a chiedersi cos'altro di meglio avesse fatto. Probabilmente giocato a calcio.

Allontanò quei pensieri tornando al problema principale.

"Louis, vai a letto."

"E il pigiama?" Chiese ingenuamente quest'ultimo con lo sguardo assonnato e un piccolo broncio tra le labbra.

Ma con chi stava avendo a che fare? Un bimbo di 5 anni? "Per stasera puoi dormire anch-"

Ma Louis lo interruppe dandosi uno schiaffo in fronte da solo. "Ma che domande faccio! Scusa, è che non mi sento la testa ahahahahah!"

E il secondo successivo si stava semplicemente spogliando, tranquillo ed indisturbato come se fosse l'unico presente in quella stanza. Ma il riccio era ancora lì, incapace di muoversi e persino di pensare. Non riusciva a fare nulla, che non fosse fissarlo con la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi sgranati.

Tolta la maglietta scollata, si ritrovò davanti il ragazzo a petto nudo e wow, la sua immaginazione non aveva previsto che nella realtà potesse essere ancora meglio.

La sua pelle era chiara e sembrava così morbida che la tentazione di toccarla cominciò a pizzicargli le dita. Era voltato di spalle, facendogli vedere i muscoli della schiena che si contraevano secondo i suoi movimenti. Ci mise qualche secondo per metterlo a fuoco quando si girò nuovamente dalla sua parte, i capelli tutti spettinati.

"Uhm... io... ecco sì, vado." balbettò Harry con la voce più roca del previsto. Era il sonno che gli stava giocando brutti scherzi.

Louis gli fece un sorriso che non seppe come interpretare, ma si sbrigò ad uscire dalla camera. Chiudendo la porta gli diede un'ultima fugace occhiata, notando che lo stesse ancora osservando.

Andò a rifugiarsi nella propria stanza in fretta, sconvolto dalla tempesta confusionaria che gli si stava abbattendo in testa. Si erano già fatte le 2 di notte, aveva solo tanto bisogno di dormire.

***

Il giorno seguente Harry si svegliò abbastanza presto per andare a fare una corsa. Aveva passato due mesi interi, se non di più, a deprimersi steso su un divano mangiando gelato e schifezze varie. Non era ingrassato molto, ma la sua massa muscolare per la quale aveva lavorato duramente anni, sembrava essersi ridotta, perciò si era promesso di rimettersi in riga. Non aveva bisogno di chissà quale attrezzatura, gli bastavano un paio di scarpe e pantaloncini, la fascia ai capelli per non farli cadere davanti agli occhi e un quartiere poco trafficato come quello dove adesso abitava.

Fece ritorno a casa verso le 10 di quella domenica mattina e la prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione nell'aprire la porta, fu il suo coinquilino spaparanzato sul divano con gli occhi fissi sulla tv che stava trasmettendo la replica di una partita di calcio.

Come lo vide, Louis portò lo sguardo su di lui sorridendogli amichevolmente. Harry ricambiò il saluto sospirando stanco e passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte sudata. Tolse le scarpe e le ripose nell'armadietto accostato alla parete destra vicino alla porta d'ingresso.

"Spiegami con quale forza ti sei alzato questa mattina per andare a correre." Disse Louis facendolo ridere per l'espressione scioccata che stava mostrando.

Anche lui quando trovava del tempo si allenava giocando a calcio, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe svegliato presto la domenica mattina per fare attività fisica. Non era di certo un tipo mattiniero, infatti quando non aveva lezione all'università, rimaneva a letto fino a tardi, talvolta fino al primo pomeriggio. Quel giorno si era alzato un po' prima per il mal di testa che l'aveva costretto ad andare a prendere una pastiglia.

"È solo una questione di abitudine." Gli rispose Harry andandosi a sedere nell'altro divano, buttandosi a peso morto. Come prima sessione dopo mesi, poteva ritenersi soddisfatto. Aveva corso per un'ora e mezza.

"Hai già fatto colazione?" Gli chiese allora Louis, la televisione ancora accesa ormai dimenticata. Osservò in silenzio il ragazzo affaticato che ora aveva chiuso gli occhi, il petto a gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi sotto i respiri profondi e leggermente affannati, la pelle delle braccia e gambe velata di goccioline.

Harry fece un verso gutturale per fargli sapere che fosse apposto. Louis continuò a guardarlo, mentre le immagini sfuocate della notte precedente presero a vagargli nella mente. Ricordava pochissimo, soltanto di aver ballato e bevuto in sua compagnia. Poi erano tornati a casa e doveva essere crollato quasi subito dal sonno, perché da quella parte della serata in poi aveva un vuoto.

In ogni caso non doveva essere successo niente di preoccupante, altrimenti Harry non si sarebbe comportato come il solito.

E mentre quei pensieri lo calmavano, nel silenzio del soggiorno Harry ne veniva assalito da altri. A differenza del liscio, ricordava chiaramente cosa fosse accaduto la notte prima ed in quel momento una scena in particolare cominciò a ripetersi nella sua immaginazione. Quella di un Louis a petto nudo che non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso e quel sorriso quasi perverso sulle labbra rosse.

Aprí le palpebre in un tentativo di eliminare quella visione, solamente per ritrovarsi la stessa persona e gli stessi occhi azzurri a scrutarlo. Da quanto tempo lo stava fissando? E perché pareva volesse scovargli dentro parole e sensazioni?

Per alcuni secondi si fissarono negli occhi, senza pronunciare nessuna sillaba. Poi improvvisamente, Harry provò uno strano e fastidioso disturbo allo stomaco che gli ricordò quello provato per quel bastardo di Christopher. E di conseguenza, tutte le emozioni che l'avevano investito nell'istante in cui aveva realizzato che fosse finita, che l'avesse perso per sempre, che nulla tra loro sarebbe tornato come prima. Ed era più difficile gestirlo davanti a qualcuno, soprattutto se ancora non conosceva lui e il suo passato.

"Non mi sento molto bene." Mormorò alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso le scale a passo spedito.

Non gli era nuovo quel malessere causato dal ricordo dell'ex. Anzi, nell'ultimo periodo era diventato fin troppo familiare.

Louis lo seguì con lo sguardo perplesso, domandosi se in qualche modo fosse colpa sua quell'improvvisa fuga. Decise che l'avrebbe scoperto presto, perché quel ragazzo gli piaceva. La compagnia di Harry lo faceva stare bene e a suo agio, come non si sentiva da tanto tempo.

***

Harry andò a farsi una doccia fredda, sperando di liberarsi del sudore e dei ricordi dolorosi che erano tornati ad assillarlo. Dopo essersi asciugato si mise dei vestiti comodi, non avendo piani per quel giorno che non comprendessero ordinare la camera e fare qualche faccenda domestica. Doveva anche andare a fare la spesa, ma per quello doveva prima consultare Louis, dato che non era l'unico ad usufruire della cucina.

Ora che ci pensava, il bagno era un'altra delle stanze che dovevano condividere e solo in quel momento, uscito dal getto d'acqua, notò un asciugamano viola e uno spazzolino vicino al suo, che per forza appartenevano a Louis.

Aprendo la porta per uscire da lì, già vestito e pettinato, si rese conto di essersi dimenticato di chiuderla a chiave. E se il suo coinquilino fosse entrato e l'avesse visto nudo? Oddio che vergogna.

Pensandoci però, quello a farsi mille paranoie era soltanto lui. L'altro ragazzo non gli pareva capace di porsi problemi simili. Prima di tutto perché se giocava a calcio, significava che vedeva uomini nudi in continuazione e secondo, Louis non era gay, o meglio questo non aveva ancora avuto modo di indagarlo. Harry essendolo, la vista di un ragazzo come mamma l'aveva fatto, svegliava qualcosa in lui che non a tutti poteva piacere.

Per quello che ne sapeva, poteva essere omofobo e alla sola idea di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con una persona del genere, gli veniva un mancamento. Sperava tanto che una volta scoperto il suo _segreto_ , non cambiasse atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Anche se da una parte poteva fargli comodo, magari così non gli sarebbe rimasto sempre accollato.

Con la testa ancora immersa in quei pensieri Harry scese al piano terra, ma si accorse subito di essere l'unico in casa. Ne ebbe la conferma quando spostandosi in cucina, trovò un post-it verde fluo attaccato al frigo con su scritto:  
_Sono uscito con degli amici... non so a che ora torno. Ci si vede riccio :)_  
_-L_

Harry sospirò, non sapendo nemmeno per quale motivo. In realtà aveva immaginato di passare il pomeriggio con lui, a sistemare e a pulire assieme la casa, parlare del più e del meno, conoscersi meglio... ma era pur sempre un ragazzo giovane con una vita sociale, sicuramente più attiva della sua. Non poteva biasimarlo se preferiva farsi un giro, piuttosto di perderlo a sbrigare lavori domestici.

Così dovette arrangiarsi. Le ore passarono veloci, con la musica a tutto volume nelle cuffiette Harry non si accorse nemmeno si fosse già fatta ora di cena. Sentendo un brontolio nello stomaco, intese di doversi mettere ai fornelli ma cazzo, si era completamente dimenticato della spesa.

Proprio in quel momento, la serratura del portone principale scattò, annunciando l'arrivo di qualcuno. Dopo un minuto di borbottii sommessi e rumori strani, vide Louis apparire sulla soglia della cucina reggendo una borsa di plastica per mano. Sembravano pesanti e lo strato di sudore depositato sulla sua fronte, lo confermava.

"Sono passato a fare la spesa. Sulla strada del ritorno mi sono ricordato del frigo vuoto." Spiegò ansimando, per poi spostarsi il ciuffo di capelli finito sugli occhi con un movimento della testa, dato che aveva ancora le mani occupate.

Harry gli sorrise grato, andandogli incontro per aiutarlo. Aveva comprato di tutto: dalle patatine alle birre, dallo shampoo alla carta igienica. Scoppiò a ridere quando sul fondo del sacchetto scorse un pacchetto di Haribo.

"Ehi, giù le mani. Queste sono mie." Brontolò Louis, riprendendosi gelosamente le sue caramelle colorate come se gli avesse appena rubato un tesoro prezioso.

"Anche io amavo gli orsetti gommosi, ma quando avevo 10 anni." Rise il riccio, ricevendo uno sguardo omicida che presto si trasformò in un sorrisetto divertito, per poi sfociare in risate.

Così immersi in un clima allegro, Harry tirò fuori una padella dalla dispensa per metterla a scaldare sul fuoco. Louis gli passò una coppia di bistecche impanate e un sacchetto di patate precotte da cucinare al forno. Harry storse il naso di fronte al menù poco salutare che aveva scelto, senza però commentare. Non voleva fare storie a riguardo, specialmente non dopo l'impegno che si era preso. Per una sera poteva lasciar scorrere, però gli avrebbe presto spiegato che non intendeva mangiare sempre come al fast food.

Non poteva biasimarlo, dopotutto lui stesso aveva passato tre mesi ad abbuffarsi di porcherie. Doveva rimettersi in forma.

La cena fu pronta un'ora dopo, Louis nel frattempo aveva apparecchiato la tavola confessandogli che fosse negato ai fornelli e che avrebbe preferito cucinasse lui. In cambio si era preso l'impegno di sparecchiare e lavare i piatti. Harry acconsentì contento di quel patto, perché adorava cucinare. A sedici anni aveva lavorato part time nella pasticceria della sua città natale, finché una volta finite le superiori, non si era trasferito a Londra per cercare fortuna e un futuro migliore. Aveva trovato l'amore e con esso il lavoro, ma le cose belle purtroppo, si sa, non durano per sempre.

"Devo assolutamente farti assaggiare i miei pancakes." Disse Harry dando voce ai suoi pensieri una volta terminata la cena. Louis stava lavando l'ultima pentola quando volse l'attenzione verso di lui, le mani ancora immerse nel lavello pieno di schiuma.

Gli sorrise, dicendogli che li avrebbe mangiati volentieri anche la mattina seguente per colazione. Gli ingredienti necessari per prepararli c'erano, quindi che senso aveva attendere?

"Potrei prepare l'impasto adesso, così poi lo metto a riposare in frigo e per domani è pronto..." Rifletté ad alta voce il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, per poi annuire convinto. "E tu mi darai una mano."

Louis alzò le sopracciglia come per chiedergli se fosse serio. Gli aveva appena parlato delle sue doti culinarie inesistenti e ora voleva che lo aiutasse?

Aprì la bocca per replicare ma venne interrotto subito.

"Ah ah, non accetto un no come risposta."

Mai Louis Tomlinson si sarebbe immaginato di finire con le mani in pasta. Eppure eccolo lì, sporco di farina dalla testa ai piedi alle 10 di una domenica sera.

"Io ti ho avvertito: non penso saranno commestibili questi cosi se vengono a contatto con le mie mani." Chiarì il liscio per l'ennesima volta nel giro di dieci minuti.

Harry era concentrato nel setacciare la farina dall'altra parte del bancone. Gli rispose senza alzare lo sguardo dalla ciotola, il tono chiaramente divertito.

"Ho pesato io tutti gli ingredienti e te li ho passati dicendoti come versarli e in quale ordine. A meno che tu non ci aggiunga qualcos'altro, non dovrebbero risultare velenosi."

"Sono riuscito a bruciare i pop corn al microonde, vedi un po' te se c'è da preoccuparsi." Lo informò Louis facendo una smorfia al ricordo di quell'incidente. Come poteva scordare la puzza di bruciato che per una settimana aveva riempito la casa e tutte le maledizioni che si era beccato da sua madre?

A quella frase, Harry sollevò gli occhi fissando il ragazzo castano. Louis non udì più il rumore del setaccio, percependo poi uno sguardo addosso.  
Portò l'attenzione sul riccio, notando subito le sue labbra premute in una linea. Due secondi più tardi la sua risata stava riempiendo la stanza.

"Stronzo." Sbuffò Louis fingendosi offeso, mentre Harry si piegava in due con le lacrime agli occhi.

Louis faticava a rimanere serio, ma scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle, quando battendo una mano contro il tavolo, Harry colpì accidentalmente un angolo della ciotola facendola cadere a terra.

Per qualche istante una nuvola di polvere lo avvolse, per poi farlo riapparire immobile e interamente bianco. Sembrava un mimo o una di quelle statue di marmo antiche. Louis si buttò sul pavimento tenendosi stretta la pancia tra le braccia.

Harry non si mosse per un po', poi alzò le mani al viso per pulirsi gli occhi con un gesto stizzito. Louis si calmò solo un attimo per osservarlo, ma le sue risa ripartirono quando il riccio prese a tossire come un pazzo. E con quei movimenti la farina si staccava dal suo petto e viso, annebbiando lo spazio che li circondava.

"Oddio! Ahahah non ho mai riso così tanto in vita mia! Ma guardati ahahahahahaha!"

"Forse avevi ragione." Tossì Harry con voce roca e strozzata, aumentando il divertimento del suo spettatore che non si era ancora alzato da terra.

"Su cosa? Sul fatto che per domani mattina nessun pancake sarà sopravvissuto?" Domandò ironico Louis, mettendosi seduto. Si accorse solo in quel momento di avere le mani ricoperte d'impasto e oh no. Lo erano pure i suoi vestiti e il pavimento. Merda, aveva sporcato ovunque.

"Siamo due disastri." Rise Harry guardando Louis dall'alto, le fossette belle in mostra. Avendo la pelle velata di quella sostanza, apparivano come due crateri sulla superficie lunare.

Louis riportò l'attenzione su di lui, scrollando le spalle prima di mettersi nuovamente a ridacchiare.

***

Louis si alzò la mattina seguente al trillo fastidioso della sveglia.  
Erano le 8.00 e aveva un'ora esatta di tempo per raggiungere l'università.

Si stropicciò via il sonno dagli occhi, rotolando giù dal letto con un grugnito. Rimase a petto nudo e pantaloncini, troppo stanco per mettersi a cercare una t-shirt.

Scese le scale ed entrò in cucina, trovandola come l'avevano lasciata la notte prima. Sorrise lasciandosi scappare una risatina al ricordo di quello che avevano combinato, finendo per buttare via tutto nella pattumiera.

Stava per chiedersi che fine avessero fatto i cereali e il ragazzo riccioluto, quando quest'ultimo apparve dal corridoio che conduceva all'ingresso.

Indossava un completo sportivo, era grondante di sudore e teneva stretto in pugno un sacchetto di carta marrone.

"Sono andato a correre e ho comprato la colazione." Spiegò ansante, per poi poggiare la borsetta sul tavolo e buttarsi su una sedia.

Stese le gambe chilometriche in mezzo al passaggio e Louis dovette scavalcarle per giungere al suo posto. Nel farlo non si accorse dello sguardo che lo stava fissando intensamente dove una maglietta l'avrebbe coperto se solo l'avesse indossata.

"Che hai preso di buono?" Domandò annusando l'aria che si era riempita di un profumo delizioso, cercando di sbirciare cosa ci fosse dentro la busta.

"Pancakes."

Alzò la testa di scatto, puntandogli gli occhi chiari addosso. Sembrava serio ma non poteva esserlo davvero.

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo." Affermò Louis convinto, puntandogli l'indice contro.

Il ragazzo rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, poi un sorrisetto mal celato lo tradì e dovette ammetterlo. "Probabile."

"Sei un bastardo, lo sai?" Disse il liscio indignato, allungandosi sul tavolo per mollargli un pizzicotto sul braccio. Harry non fece in tempo a spostarsi che gli stava già torturando la pelle tra due dita.

"Ahia!" Guaì spingendolo via per poi massaggiarsi la parte arrossata. "Non dire altro, taci e mangia la tua brioche prima che si raffreddi." Lo avvertì subito, prima che potesse anche solo aprire la bocca.

Louis era troppo affamato per non assecondarlo, così aprì il sacchetto con foga e prese il primo dolce che gli capitò in mano. Lo addentò senza accertarsi di aver preso il croissant corretto, non ponendosi il dubbio che magari Harry se ne fosse comprato uno al ripieno che preferiva.

"Uhm... cioccolato, come facevi a sapere che fosse il mio gusto preferito?" Gemette masticando quel dolce squisito. Prendeva bocconi giganteschi, facendo fuoriuscire la crema che gli aveva sporcato tutte le labbra e le dita. Era perfino riuscito a macchiarsi una guancia.

Harry notò lo stato disastroso del suo viso, sogghignando tra sé e sé. "Intuizione credo... o semplicemente perché con il cioccolato non si sbaglia mai."

Louis lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. "Quindi a volte sai anche essere intelligente?"

"Ehi! Io sono sempre intelligente." Sbuffò imbronciato. Prese un tovagliolo e si pulì i lati della bocca che si erano sporcati della crema scura.

"Certo riccio." Roteò gli occhi al cielo, ridendo per prenderlo in giro. Louis amava troppo punzecchiare le persone.

"Adesso insulti i miei capelli?"

Il liscio fece una faccia adorante appoggiando il mento sui palmi. "E come potrei? Sono così adorabili e-" Allungandosi nuovamente in avanti, affondò una mano nei suoi capelli pentendosene subito. "ew, sudati." Fece una smorfia e ritrasse le dita schifato.

Harry scoppiò a ridere.

"Intendevo dire soffici, ma penso lo siano se prima li lavi." Continuò, per poi mandare giù l'ultimo boccone.

L'altro si alzò in piedi, annunciando che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia e Louis lo derise ancora.  
"Muoviti, puzzi come un cane bagnato."

In cambio ricevette una botta in testa, ma non fece in tempo a reagire che la sua chioma boccolosa era già scomparsa su per le scale accompagnata da una risatina.

Il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri andò in camera a vestirsi, preparando successivamente lo zaino con i libri per quel giorno. Una volta pronto, si lasciò la stanza alle spalle, sentendo ancora il rumore dell'acqua scorrere dietro la porta del bagno. Ci pensò un attimo, controllò l'ora sull'orologio al polso e constatò che poteva farcela.

Un paio di minuti dopo, il rumore del getto cessò. Si scostò dal muro aspettando la comparsa del ragazzo. Ma non si decideva ad uscire, perché invece partì il ronzio del phon facendolo sbuffare irritato. Doveva andarsene, altrimenti avrebbe perso l'autobus.

Stava per mettere un piede sul primo gradino delle scale, quando finalmente sentì la serratura scattare. Sorrise voltandosi e fece dietrofront, fino a raggiungerlo con una corsetta.

Harry era in piedi in mezzo al corridoio e lo stava guardando accigliato. Indossava una semplice t-shirt bianca e un paio di blue jeans. I vestiti sporchi di prima li teneva sotto un braccio tutti attorcigliati tra loro, tanto lì avrebbe buttati nel cesto della biancheria.

"Che ci fai ancora qui?"

Louis non rispose, ma gli si avvicinò ancora di più per mettergli le mani in testa facendolo irrigidire.

"Ma che c-"

Non badò alle sue proteste e immerse le dita in quel cespuglio morbido di riccioli, tirandoli e scompigliandoli in ogni direzione.

"Sì, posso confermarlo: sono soffici." Disse più a sé che a lui sorridendo come un bambino. Dopodiché si staccò, gli diede le spalle e fuggì via.

"Louis?"

"Devo scappare, sennò mi tocca fare la strada a piedi ed è lunga." Urlò Louis per farsi sentire.

Nel frattempo Harry si era sporto dal parapetto delle scale per seguirlo con lo sguardo. "Quindi stai rischiando di perdere l'autobus perché dovevi toccarmi i capelli per vedere se effettivamente fossero soffici?!" Gli chiese confuso alzando la voce.

"Esattamente!" Lo sentì gridare ancora seguito da una risata che si allontanava sempre di più.

"Sei impossibile." Soffiò Harry scuotendo la testa e il portone principale venne chiuso con un tonfo che rimbombò per la casa.

Cercò di ridare una forma ai capelli che Louis aveva scompigliato, non accorgendosi di star sorridendo come un imbecille.

***

Venerdì arrivò in un battibaleno.

La settimana fu un ripetersi di azioni, ogni mattina la stessa routine fino all'ora di andare a dormire.

Louis frequentava l'università e quando rincasava alle 4 di pomeriggio, spesso si trovava costretto a dover studiare per l'esame successivo. Arrivava il momento di cenare che era stanco morto, perciò crollava nel sonno non appena la sua testa poggiava sul cuscino, talvolta anche prima delle 10.

Harry, invece, si era messo alla ricerca di una nuova occupazione. Aveva girato l'intero quartiere, facendo domanda in tantissimi bar e pasticcerie, lasciando loro il curriculum sperando di ricevere presto una telefonata. Cinque giorni e ancora niente. Forse si sarebbe dovuto spingere più verso il centro di Londra, ma per quella settimana poteva bastare.

Era venerdì sera, Harry e Louis si trovavano nelle loro rispettive camere. Il primo stava navigando su internet, stilando una lista di locali che avevano postato annunci di cercasi personale, mentre il secondo stava ripetendo a memoria alcune formule matematiche per l'interrogazione di lunedì. Questo perché aveva già calcolato che né sabato né domenica avrebbe aperto alcun libro.

Il tempo quel giorno non era stato dei migliori, già dalla mattina il cielo si era ricoperto di nuvole che via via si erano fatte sempre più scure e minacciose. In quel momento, che erano appena scoccate le 6 pm, era evidente che stesse per tempestare. I ragazzi dovettero accendere la luce, perché fuori si era fatto buio a causa del manto denso che bloccava ogni possibile filtrazione dei raggi solari.

Quando sentirono le prime gocce picchiettare contro i vetri delle finestre, capirono che per quella sera sarebbero rimasti chiusi in casa. Scattarono in piedi quando un tuono proruppe nell'aria e quasi contemporaneamente uscirono dalle loro stanze. Si incontrarono in corridoio e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, sorrisero.

Ma durò un istante, perché al secondo tuono si precipitarono a chiudere ogni finestra rimasta aperta. Chiusero a chiave anche la porta di casa e si ritrovarono in soggiorno con il fiatone.

"Che tempo di merda." Sbuffò il liscio spostandosi il cuffio dalla fronte.

"Già." Gli diede ragione l'altro, andando a sedersi sul divano.

Prese in mano il telecomando ed accese la televisione, cominciando a fare zapping per vedere se ci fosse un programma interessante. Nel frattempo Louis si era spostato in cucina per prendere qualche schifezza da mettere sotto i denti. Lo studio gli faceva venire sempre una fame da lupi.

Tornò dal suo coinquilino reggendo un sacchetto di patatine alla paprika e sgranocchiandone a manciate, domandò: "Hai qualche idea su cosa potremmo fare stasera?"

Harry spostò l'attenzione su di lui che ora aveva preso posto al suo fianco e per un attimo la sua mente fu attraversata da un pensiero sporco. Batté le palpebre velocemente per eliminarlo, cercando di controllare il rossore che gli aveva tinto le guance.

Louis per fortuna non aveva notato quel particolare, troppo intento a leccarsi minuziosamente le briciole dalle dita. E quello di certo non lo stava aiutando a calmare gli ormoni in fermento, ma era comprensibile visto che non toccava qualcuno da mesi.  

"Film?" Domandò Louis non ricevendo risposta, voltandosi verso Harry per capire cosa l'avesse ammutolito. Lo vide immobile con lo sguardo indirizzato verso di lui ma perso nel vuoto.

A quel punto parve risvegliarsi.

"Uhm... ok." Annuì velocemente dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

Louis sorrise balzando in piedi e raggiungendo il mobile sotto la TV dove avevano riposto tutti i dvd. Ovviamente dovette piegarsi sulle ginocchia e in quel modo il suo fondoschiena risaltò più che mai. Come se non bastasse, indossava dei pantaloni leggeri e tremendamente stretti che gli aderirono del tutto alle curve.

Harry sentì il fiato morirgli in gola a quella vista e non riuscì a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

"Che palle, li ho visti tutti." Sbuffò il ragazzo dalle iridi azzurre, prima di lanciare un'occhiata alle sue spalle.

Fu un istante, ma riuscì a coglierlo in flagrante mentre gli fissava il culo. E cavolo, poteva vedere da quella distanza che avesse le pupille dilatate.

"Ehm... anche io." Disse distrattamente il riccio, spostando lo sguardo imbarazzato. L'aveva beccato, grandioso. Ennesima figura di merda.

Louis intanto si era voltato nuovamente verso il mobile per nascondere un ghigno. Sapeva di avere un bel culo e gli piaceva metterlo in mostra. Accorgersi poi che qualcuno lo fissasse con una certa intensità, non poteva che riempirlo d'orgoglio.

Diciamo che amava stare al centro dell'attenzione ed essere guardato lo eccitava.

"Potremmo andare a noleggiarne uno?" Propose il riccio con la gola secca, tentando in tutti i modi di smorzare la tensione. E no, non l'avrebbe riguardato.

Se solo non si fosse piegato ancora di più, con la scusa del dolore alle ginocchia mettendosi a quattro zampe proprio di fronte a lui. Lo stava forse facendo apposta?

"Con questo tempaccio? Nah." Rispose il giovane, percependo ancora quel paio di iridi su di lui. Quanto amava provocare le persone!

Harry non sapeva più cosa fare per distrarre l'attenzione da quel sedere che urlava di venir toccato, morso, scop-

"Scegliamo uno di questi e fine." Continuò Louis muovendo un altro po' i fianchi prima di sedersi sulle cosce.

 _Era ora_ , pensò l'altro sul punto di una crisi ormonale.  
Doveva tornare in sé immediatamente prima che qualcosa si risvegliasse nei suoi pantaloni. In realtà era già successo, ma non doveva assolutamente apparire ancora più evidente.

Ne approfittò del ragazzo voltato di spalle per sistemare velocemente la semi erezione intrappolata nelle mutande, sentendo caldo soffocante in tutto il corpo. Aveva bisogno di aria e iniziava a prendere in considerazione la possibilità di offrirsi per andare a noleggiare un dvd.

Ma lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra si accorse della pioggia scrosciante, cambiando subito idea perché sarebbe dovuto andare fino al negozio a piedi. Louis non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai prestato la macchina.

Quest'ultimo stava ancora osservando indeciso la lunga fila di film, così Harry decise di alzarsi per andare ad aiutarlo a scegliere. Forse il quel modo l'attenzione non gli sarebbe caduta sul suo fondoschiena.

Perché non l'aveva notato prima? Ma ancora più importante, perché l'aveva dovuto per forza notare? Non bastavano i suoi maledetti occhi azzurri, no. Adesso la sua mente avrebbe avuto un altro aspetto su cui fantasticare, perfetto.

Il liscio aveva smesso di provocarlo, grazie al cielo, ed ora stavano discutendo su cosa guardare.

"Che ne dici di un classico Disney?" Propose Harry dopo essersi ripreso, scorgendo la cassetta di un cartone animato nell'angolo più a destra. La prese in mano, eliminando dalla superficie il leggero strato di polvere con un soffio.

Louis lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata valutando la proposta. In alternativa c'era Fast and Furious, la saga del signore degli anelli che aveva visto troppe volte e qualche film romantico.

"Ci sto." Annuì infine, credendo fosse la scelta migliore per quella fredda serata.

Rovistarono tra le cassette per diversi minuti, finché non spuntò fuori quella di Bambi e si girarono nello stesso istante, entrambi a sfoggiare un sorriso complice.

"Questa." Affermarono all'unisono, scoppiando poi a ridere.

Si alzarono da terra per tornare sul divano, ma Louis si ricordò di una cosa fondamentale e si diresse invece in cucina.

Harry non capì subito che stesse cercando, lo realizzò non appena sentì degli scoppiettii, accompagnati da un profumo inconfondibile a invadere l'aria. Lo raggiunse sorridendo felice alla vista dei popcorn nel microonde, ma si bloccò a metà strada quando gli tornarono in mente le sue parole della settimana precedente.

"Fermo."

Louis si voltò confuso a quell'ordine. Harry lo stava fissando terrorizzato indicando la sua vicinanza all'elettrodomestico.

"Allontanati da lì, ci penso io." Si avvicinò a lui e lo spinse via da dove si era appoggiato al bancone con un fianco.

A quel punto Louis capì mettendosi a ridere.  
"Tranquillo, stavolta non li avrei bruciati."

Harry si chinò per osservare che tutto fosse apposto nel piatto rotante, mantenendo un tono serio. "Non ne sono così sicuro e non mi va di chiamare i vigili del fuoco."

Ottenne una spinta dal ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri che per poco non gli fece sbattere la testa contro lo sportello. "Ma sentilo! Parla quello che ha riempito la casa di farina per due miseri pancakes."

Harry raddrizzò la schiena sbuffando e girandosi verso di lui.  
"Per quanto ancora me lo rinfaccerai?"

"Per sempre?"

"Stronzo." Ma mentre lo diceva si stava sforzando di non sorridere.

"Mi hanno detto di peggio." Ribatté Louis, avendo sempre la battuta pronta. Aveva la lingua tagliente, ma la sua corporatura esile annullava ogni possibilità di farlo risultare minaccioso.  
Stava per rinfacciarglielo, quando il bip del microonde lo distrasse.

Louis aveva già preso una terrina di medie dimensioni nel momento in cui Harry aprì la busta di popcorn fumanti, stando attento a non scottarsi le dita. Dopo un pizzico di sale erano pronti per essere mangiati, infatti Louis non perse un secondo prima di prenderne una manciata e riempirsi la bocca. Con le guance così gonfie sembrava un criceto.

Harry lo guardò divertito e: "Che ingordo." Commentò scuotendo la chioma di ricci.

Louis borbottò qualcosa che non comprese e che lo fece ridere ancora più forte.

Tornarono in salotto, Louis appropriatosi già della ciotola che teneva stretta in un abbraccio protettivo, neanche fosse fragile. Altro che ventenne, in quel momento non gli avrebbe dato più di 10 anni.

"Ti avviso già che quel film mi ridurrà ad un mucchio di lacrime." Gli fece sapere Louis lanciandosi sul divano con un salto, spargendo così popcorn ovunque, senza mostrarsi dispiaciuto per il disastro appena commesso.

Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero, allora Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo ma si mise subito a raccoglierli uno ad uno per poi ingoiarli, per niente preoccupato del possibile sporco a terra. Una volta raccolti tutti, gli fece un sorriso a bocca aperta, facendogli distogliere gli occhi schifato, riuscendo però a strappargli l'ennesima risata.

"Allora non sarai solo."

Il cartone era iniziato da meno di 10 minuti e gli occhi di entrambi erano già lucidi. Non importavano le innumerevoli volte che l'avevano visto o il fatto che sapessero già che scena aspettarsi, al partire della musichetta drammatica Louis aveva afferrato un cuscino abbracciandoselo stretto al petto, mentre Harry aveva portato le gambe sopra il divano avvolgendosi nella coperta morbida che stavano condividendo, tirandola fin sotto il mento. 

Fissarono la TV ammutoliti e con gli occhi carichi di paura quando la madre del piccolo cerbiatto morì. A quel punto Louis, sull'orlo delle lacrime, chiuse le palpebre con un lamento e senza pensare andò ad appiattirsi al fianco destro del riccio. Harry sentì il calore del suo corpo scaldarlo, donandogli immediatamente più conforto rispetto quello che gli dava la coperta.

Fu in un momento di debolezza che Harry gli afferrò un braccio e abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui. Louis lo stava già guardando, il mento appoggiato delicatamente sulla sua spalla e il viso così vicino da avere il suo respiro a sfiorargli la guancia.

Sbatté le palpebre, stordito da quegli occhi così azzurri e limpidi, così belli. Il cuore di Louis batteva impazzito contro la gabbia toracica, ma forse dovuto all'agitazione della scena angosciante che avevano appena visto... non potevano essere le sue iridi verdi ad avergli scatenato una simile reazione, o sì?

E gli parve di cogliere anche il battito del ragazzo che pulsava veloce contro il suo braccio, poiché Harry continuava a reggerlo stretto al petto, la mano a tremargli leggermente sulla presa al polso.

Il tutto sembrò durare un'eternità nella testa dei due giovani, in realtà si trattò di una manciata di secondi. Si ritrassero come scottati, tornando a sedersi composti e ad una distanza maggiore a dividerli.

 _Che diamine è appena successo?_ Pensarono entrambi portando lo sguardo ma non l'attenzione al cartone che andava avanti per conto suo. Rimasero in silenzio e seri, non osando nemmeno commentare o ridere alle imprese dei simpatici personaggi come avevano fatto prima che quella cosa -perché non sapevano come altro definirla- capitasse.

Louis fu probabilmente l'unico tra i due a convincersi di voler scovare a fondo della faccenda, perché non poteva semplicemente far finta di niente come Harry invece si era già programmato e convinto di fare.

***

Sì, Harry aveva colto molte sfaccettature del carattere di Louis e per quasi tutte ci aveva azzeccato. Come quella che fosse coraggioso e non avesse inibizioni.

Il liscio aveva dovuto aspettare due giorni interi, 48 fottute ore, perché costretto in quanto non intendeva porre a Liam quelle domande per telefono. Così per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva sperato che il weekend finisse velocemente, per poter andare all'università e fermare l'amico per due chiacchiere.

Non attese la fine delle lezioni perché avrebbe significato rimanere ancora con troppi dubbi per troppo tempo, perciò non appena vide il ragazzo entrare in aula, si sbracciò per farsi notare e indicargli di sedersi al banco adiacente.

Liam lo guardò perplesso da quando lo scorse fino a che non gli si sedette accanto. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di riuscire a vedere un giorno Louis arrivare in classe prima di lui, quindi per forza doveva esserci un motivo che l'aveva spinto lì a quell'ora.

Non si sorprese quando appunto, dopo un breve saluto, si precipitò a domandargli: "Sai se per caso Harry è fidanzato?"

E ok tutto, ma una cosa simile non l'aveva prevista, non così presto perlomeno.  
Con le palpebre a sbattere velocemente, rispose incerto: "No, so che si è lasciato da tre mesi e ci è rimasto tanto male."

Louis annuì una sola volta prima di arpionargli un braccio con forza e allargare gli occhi celesti. Sembrava posseduto e Liam si ritrasse leggermente in ansia.

"Maschio o femmina?" Chiese il castano in un bisbiglio talmente leggero che Liam pensò di esserselo immaginato.

"Chi?" Forse aveva capito cosa intendesse, ma non era possibile che Louis gli stesse già chiedendo una cosa simile. Che poi non poteva parlarne direttamente con Harry?

"La persona con cui stava." Chiarì e wow, a quanto pareva con Louis tutto era possibile. Era insolito ma abbastanza prevedibile da un tipo come lui.

Ci rifletté su un po', valutando se fosse il caso di dirgli la verità o meno, magari consigliandogli di andare a scovare le risposte dal diretto interessato. Poi ricordò le conversazioni che aveva avuto con Zayn nell'ultimo periodo, che gli raccontava della timidezza del migliore amico e del fatto che parlasse poco con tutti, specialmente con chi non conosceva da tempo.

Allora chiuse gli occhi per un instante e sospirò, pregando dentro di sé di non doversene pentire in futuro.

"Maschio. Harry è gay, ma pensavo lo sapessi già. È evidente e che io sappia non ha mai voluto tenerlo nascosto."

Louis strinse la presa sul suo braccio fermandogli la circolazione del sangue e non dovette spingerlo via perché si staccò quasi subito da solo.

"Ora capisco... grazie mille Liam!" Esclamò gettando le mani in aria prima di circondarlo in un abbraccio spaccaossa. _Povero Harry._

Liam si era già pentito. "Non so cosa ti stia passando per la mente ma Louis, ti prego, stai attento e vacci piano. Quel ragazzo è sensibile e se gli spezzi il cuore te la dovrai vedere con il mio ragazzo e auguri."

Louis sorrise raggiante e con un tono che parve sincero disse: "Certo, non preoccuparti. Vedrò di usare particolare prudenza." Accompagnò l'ultima frase ammiccando con le sopracciglia.

"Dico sul serio, Lou." Lo avvertí Liam, serio come non mai.

"Io pure, quindi zitto che è iniziata la lezione." E con quello si volse verso la lavagna, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia con un sorrisetto appagato sulla bocca. Finalmente aveva ottenuto le informazioni che cercava. Era andata meglio del previsto, ora bastava solo mettere in pratica la parte del piano migliore, quella che preferiva di più in assoluto.

***

La mattina seguente, Louis aveva impostato la sveglia in modo tale che suonasse mezz'ora prima del solito orario.

Alle 7.30 era già in piedi e sebbene fosse presto per i suoi gusti, non si era mai sentito così pimpante in vita sua. La notte prima aveva riflettuto a lungo su quale fosse la mossa più strategica e adatta per iniziare _il gioco_ e dopo ore di riflessioni era pervenuto ad un'idea a dir poco geniale.

Andò in bagno facendo il minimo rumore possibile, perché se avesse svegliato il ragazzo in quel modo, il piano sarebbe saltato. Uscì sempre a passo felpato dopo essersi dato una veloce rinfrescata e gioì mentalmente quando si affacciò nella camera di Harry, notando il ragazzo ancora profondamente addormentato, il lenzuolo a coprirgli il corpo dal busto in giù e le braccia scoperte lungo i fianchi. Stava dormendo disteso a pancia in su. Posizione perfetta per ciò che aveva previsto.

Per fortuna il riccio aveva lasciato la porta aperta e quindi non c'era il rischio di rovinare tutto facendola cigolare. Louis guardò un'ultima volta in basso, sorridendo al suo corpo nudo se non coperto da un paio di boxer bianchi. Bene, era pronto.

Che _il gioco_ abbia inizio.

Fece un passo indietro per prendere meglio la rincorsa e dopo un balzo, atterrò sul letto del ragazzo, o meglio, sopra di lui.

La reazione fu instantanea: Harry sobbalzò svegliandosi di colpo e il giovane dalle iridi azzurre si ritrovò a fissare i suoi occhi verdi sgranati, ora liquidi e arrossati dal sonno. Lo osservò meglio accomodandosi con il mento sul suo petto di marmo, ammirando il groviglio di ricci sparpagliati sul cuscino, le labbra carnose schiuse e leggermente secche, mentre questo ancora non aveva metabolizzato cosa fosse appena successo.

Era se possibile ancora più bello del solito.

"L-louis?" Riuscì a pronunciare, con la voce più roca che Louis avesse mai sentito. Gli fece un certo effetto nello stomaco ma cercò di ignorarlo, continuando con le sue intenzioni.

Il liscio celò quella momentanea distrazione, sghignazzando piano e sussurrandogli: "Buongiorno riccio."

Harry lo stava guardando con un'espressione scioccata che peggiorò notevolmente, quando il ragazzo si arrampicò su di lui per aderire meglio al suo corpo, un solo strato di tessuto a dividerli, perché sì, il riccio non indossava nulla sotto il lenzuolo. Era abituato da sempre a dormire completamente nudo e si maledisse di aver continuato a farlo anche in quella casa. Ma d'altronde come poteva prevedere che Louis gli sarebbe saltato addosso?

Si sentì sudare freddo e caldo e poi tutti e due assieme quando se lo ritrovò disteso sopra e cosa poteva essere se non il suo dannato culo quello premuto sulle sue parti intime? Dio santissimo, non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Louis si era ora messo a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, mantenendo però la testa poggiata sui pettorali scolpiti del ragazzo e potendo in quel modo sentire i battiti veloci del suo cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Erano stranamente confortanti.

"Louis?" Ripeté Harry con un tono più acuto. Provò a scuoterlo per le spalle, ma questo gli si accoccolò addosso ancora di più, come un cucciolo in cerca di grattini chiudendo gli occhi e rilassando i muscoli. E Harry l'avrebbe davvero accontentato, ma non poteva né riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse la sua maledetta erezione intrappolata lì sotto.

Sperò e pregò tutti gli dei dell'universo che il suo coinquilino non si fosse accorto di quel piccolo grande problema, mentre proprio questo stava sorridendo come un imbecille avendolo avvertito dal primo istante che gli era caduto sopra. Harry era chiaramente ben dotato, impossibile non sentirlo.

Il riccio non lo capì solo perché non poteva vederlo in viso, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto immediatamente.

Non sapeva che scusa tirare in ballo per toglierselo di dosso, perché era leggero come una piuma e dirgli che pesasse gli sembrava un'offesa troppo cattiva. Però non poteva nemmeno dirgli la verità, cazzo!

Tutte quelle paranoie furono inutili perché Louis, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, riportò l'attenzione sulla sua faccia sconcertandosi un po' nel vedere il suo incarnato colorarsi di tutte le sfumature dell'arcobaleno.

Allo stesso tempo lo trovò divertente, anche perché equivaleva ad una conferma positiva a uno dei suoi dubbi.

Louis avrebbe seriamente dovuto imparare a mordersi la lingua certe volte, ma anche quel giorno l'avrebbe rimandato a più avanti.

"Harry, stai tranquillo. L'alzabandiera mattutino ce l'ho pure io, non mi scandalizzo." Scherzò ma non servì a farlo ridere o a rassicurarlo, anzi.

Il riccio divenne talmente pallido, che gli sembrò sul punto di svenire.  
Oops.

Ok. Forse quella reazione era eccessiva e poteva significare solo una cosa: lo stava senza dubbio eccitando, perché di certo uno non si svegliava con un bastone simile tra le gambe.

Solamente perché era uno stronzo dispettoso, Louis mosse i fianchi in modo impercettibile ma sufficiente per mozzargli il fiato del tutto.

"Ti prego." Lo implorò Harry senza una precisa richiesta, privo di forze e sul punto di impazzire o scoppiare a piangere dalla frustrazione.

Sperò che Louis cogliesse il messaggio comunque e il bastardo fece finta di niente ancora per un po' finché non lo sentì pulsare contro le sue natiche. Si fermò solo allora, realizzando di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva e di aver anche probabilmente esagerato.

No, aveva decisamente esagerato perché ora lo stesso problema si stava formando nelle sue mutande. Si allontanò dal ragazzo in fretta, saltando in piedi e sorridendogli brevemente prima di sgattaiolare via spiegandogli di essere in ritardo per l'università.

Harry fissò davanti a sé per altri trenta minuti, sconvolto e accaldato, attendendo che il suo amichetto si placasse. Nel mentre sentiva provenire dalla cucina un tintinnio di metallo sbattere contro la ceramica e poi un tonfo seguito da diverse imprecazioni, segno che Louis avesse rotto qualcosa. Solitamente sarebbe corso giù a sparargli merda, ma non si era ancora ripreso e non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

Altri passi sulle scale, stavolta a salire, poi la sagoma del liscio sfrecciò davanti alla porta e sparì nella camera opposta alla sua. Lui era ancora lì immobile quando Louis tornò al piano terra correndo e sbattendo di seguito il portone principale. Soltanto allora, il riccio poté tornare a respirare. Più o meno.

Fece una smorfia e si ributtò con la schiena al materasso, mettendosi le mani sul viso e grugnendo frustrato contro i palmi. Sapeva bene cos'era accaduto e per quanto lo nascondesse, era palese che Louis non avesse frainteso la sua come una semplice erezione mattutina.

Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare adesso che il suo coinquilino aveva quasi sicuramente capito che avesse una cotta per lui?

***

Ci aveva pensato per diverse ore, praticamente il tempo che Louis aveva trascorso a scuola, giungendo alla conclusione che per quel martedì avrebbe fatto ogni cosa pur di evitarlo. E così, prevedendo che sarebbe tornato a casa verso le 4 di pomeriggio, afferrò chiavi, portafoglio e giacca uscendo 30 minuti prima di quell'ora, diretto alla fermata degli autobus più vicina.

Prese il primo per Londra centro, sedendosi tra gli ultimi posti. Aveva ancora troppi pensieri per la testa e la confusione che tutte quelle persone provocavano lo infastidiva, perciò tirò fuori dalla tasca le sue amate cuffiette che ovviamente si erano già aggrovigliate tra loro. Si sentì meglio non appena schiacciò play e la sua canzone preferita gli invase le orecchie: _Sweater Weather_ dei The Neighbourhood. Amava quella band e un po' gli dispiaceva che fosse poco conosciuta.

Sorrise ancora di più, quando partì _Daddy Issues_ , nonostante parlasse di una storia triste. Il ritmo lo faceva impazzire, sentiva il sangue scaldarsi e scorrere più veloce. La musica riusciva a farlo piangere, ridere, ballare scatenato e persino eccitare.

Era così concentrato ad aggiungere nuove canzoni alle playlist di Spotify che per un soffio non si accorse di essere arrivato alla fermata dove sarebbe dovuto scendere. Per miracolo sollevò lo sguardo soprappensiero notando il mezzo fermo già pronto a rimettersi in moto. Saltò in piedi con gli occhi sbarrati, si fece spazio tra la gente con qualche spintone e scusandosi ripetutamente, urlò un "aspetta!" vergognandosi come non mai, l'attenzione di ognuno fissa su di lui.

Una volta atterrato sul marciapiede espirò profondamente, strofinandosi la fronte con la manica della giacca in pelle nera, le gote rossissime. Che figura di merda.

Vide una signora anziana seduta su una panchina lì vicino guardarlo con apprensione e dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo approcciò per chiedergli se stesse bene. La ringraziò, sempre più imbarazzato ma dicendole che fosse apposto. Insomma, doveva proprio avere una faccia stralunata per averla fatta preoccupare in quel modo.

La donna dai capelli grigi gli sorrise dolcemente augurandogli una buona giornata prima di tornare a sedersi. Aveva quell'andamento traballante e la corporatura esile che gli ricordò tremendamente sua nonna. Quanto gli mancava e non solo lei. Non vedeva la sua famiglia da natale.

Preso da quello sprazzo di nostalgia, afferrò il cellulare e fece partire una chiamata.

_"Pronto?"_

Harry tornò a sorridere al suono di quella voce femminile.  
_"Mamma! Come stai?"_

 _"Tesoro mio! Io bene grazie, tu? Da quanto che non ti sento."_  
Nel frattempo aveva iniziato a camminare lungo la strada che conduceva a Piccadilly Circus.

 _"Scusa, è che sono molto impegnato... sai, ho da poco finito il trasloco e sto girando tantissimo per trovare lavoro."_ Disse triste ma sincero, scalciando distrattamente qualche sassolino con la punta degli stivali.

_"Lo so ma mi farebbe piacere se chiamassi di più. Non averti qui a casa è già abbastanza doloroso."_

Harry si fermò in attesa che il semaforo diventasse verde, guardandosi attorno con un'espressione colpevole.  
_"Mancate molto anche a me, prometto di farlo più spesso."_

_"Bravo piccolo... allora, come va con la nuova casa? E il nuovo coinquilino?"_

A quelle domande, in particolare alla seconda, Harry sentì un breve tuffo al cuore. _"È bellissima e vale tutti i soldi che costa."_ Rispose mordendosi il labbro mentre attraversava la strada.

_"Anche il ragazzo?"_

_"C-cosa?"_ Questa volta si bloccò nel bel mezzo del marciapiede e non perché costretto dalla segnaletica.

 _"Lewis, o sbaglio? Com'è? È carino?"_ Andò avanti sua mamma e poteva scommettere che avesse quel sorrisetto beffardo sulla bocca.

Scosse la testa pensando velocemente ad una risposta da darle che non facesse trasparire la verità. Non ci teneva a sentire i suoi soliti discorsi sul quando e come le avrebbe presentato il genero e cazzate simili. _"Mamma si pronuncia Luì, è un nome francese."_ La corresse infine, provando a cambiare argomento.

 _"Ho capito, ti piace."_ Rise la donna.

_"Ma- Cosa dici? No!"_

_"Harry sono tua madre, conosco mio figlio e so cosa significa quando eviti le mie domande."_

Ecco perché le telefonava raramente. _"Non ho evitato nessuna domanda, mamma uffa! Sei sempre la solita."_

 _"Sì sì, fammi sapere se le cose si evolvono e ah, magari la prossima volta che vieni a trovarci porta anche Luì."_ Propose sottolineando apposta il nome del ragazzo. Lo stava tranquillamente prendendo in giro e sapeva quanto gli desse fastidio.

Il riccio alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo. _"Contaci... mi dispiace ma devo andare. Ciao."_

Sua mamma ridacchiò tra sé prima di salutarlo con un: _"Ciao pasticcino, chiamami presto!"_

Harry terminò la chiamata toccando lo schermo con più pressione del dovuto. Quel giorno gli mancavano solo i commenti di sua madre per confermare di essere stato umiliato definitivamente.

Stava pensando a questo tutto impettito e imbronciato, quando sfilando accanto ad uno Starbucks, gli venne improvvisamente voglia di cioccolato. Entrò nel bar affollato di turisti e londinesi, avvicinandosi al bancone per ordinare, ma un foglio appeso ad una colonna verde attirò la sua attenzione.

**CERCASI CAMERIERE CON ESPERIENZA**

C'era stampato sopra e gli brillarono gli occhi. Un'altra possibilità da non perdere, doveva tentare anche lì.

Quando arrivò il suo turno, una ragazza giovane dai capelli biondi e ricci si posizionò davanti a lui sorridendogli caldamente.

"Vorrei una cioccolata calda con panna, per favore." Disse Harry e lei annuì, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule legato in vita, per poi mettersi a preparare la sua ordinazione.

Aspettò che tornasse con la tazza fumante per farle la seconda richiesta, sperando in una risposta positiva. "Grazie... Io uhm... sto cercando lavoro e ho visto che avete bisogno di personale. Mi chiedevo se potessi fare domanda... in caso ho anche una copia del mio curriculum qua con me."

La ragazza lo ascoltò con attenzione e una volta che ebbe terminato, mosse la chioma di boccoli esclamando: "Certo! Puoi lasciarmelo così lo mostro al capo che ti contatterà per un colloquio entro breve, un paio di giorni al massimo."

Sulle guance del riccio apparvero due profonde fossette. "Grazie mille, gentilissima."

Questa sorrise ancora di più e si sporse in avanti allungando la mano destra. "Sono Alice, comunque."

"Harry, piacere." Si presentò accettando la stretta. La guardò negli occhi per rispetto, cogliendo uno strano luccichio nei suoi dello stesso colore verde ma più scuri.

Non è che... avesse fatto colpo? Succedeva spesso che alcune ragazze ci provassero e quando scoprivano fosse gay, ci rimanevano molto male borbottando che fosse un peccato e uno spreco.

Ma Harry valutò non fosse il momento opportuno di confessarlo, magari rischiando che ritirasse la sua offerta di aiutarlo. Così tenne le considerazioni per sé, pagò ed uscì dal locale con il recipiente caldo tra le mani, non prima di aver salutato Alice che lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non lo perse di vista tra la folla.

Il riccio svuotò la tazza che era già giunta ora di cena, quindi si alzò dalla panchina sulla quale si era seduto per un po', decidendo di fare un giro per la piazza e in qualche negozio dato che aveva bisogno di nuove t-shirts.

Non aveva fame, perciò tirò dritto fino al capolinea dei bus.  
Prese quello di ritorno alle 9 e quando varcò la porta di casa, venne accolto da silenzio e buio. Nessuna traccia del suo coinquilino. Grazie Dio, pensò.

Dopo essersi tolto le scarpe, salì al piano superiore cercando di passare inosservato. Riuscì a chiudersi in camera, senza incappare in Louis che quasi sicuramente era rintanato nella propria.

Quella stessa notte Harry si assicurò di chiudere bene la porta a chiave, sbuffando scocciato ma convincendosi comunque a indossare l'intimo. Giusto per sicurezza.

Si addormentò con la certezza che non sarebbe mai più capitato un risveglio simile a quello della mattina.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Ice-cream is the cure / pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DALLA STORIA:
> 
> E per un lungo attimo gli mancò il fiato. Due occhi azzurri come il mare incontrarono i suoi e lo incatenarono lì sul posto. Liam iniziò con le presentazioni, mentre lui era completamente imbambolato.
> 
> Fu quando vide il ragazzo tendergli la mano, che si ridestò e provò a ricambiare la stretta senza risultare un perfetto idiota come sicuramente era già apparso. Dov'era finita la sua capacità di parlare? Forse il leggero venticello gliel'aveva soffiava via.
> 
> "Louis Tomlinson, piacere." Disse con un sorriso cordiale il ragazzo dalle iridi cristalline.
> 
> "Harry S-styles." Balbettò a sua volta, indugiando qualche secondo di troppo nel stringergli la mano.
> 
> ***
> 
> HOUSEMATES AU   
> Dove Harry sta ancora soffrendo per la recente rottura con il suo ex e si trova costretto a dover trovare un nuovo appartamento. C'è solo un problema: non può permettersi di pagare l'affitto da solo...

**SECONDA PARTE**

*******

Il resto della settimana trascorse in maniera abbastanza tranquilla.

Harry cercava sempre di evitare il coinquilino per quanto gli fosse possibile, decidendo più sere di andare a cena fuori. Louis si era accorto del suo allontanamento ma aveva ancora fiducia che non significasse per forza che non lo volesse. Anzi, era sempre più convinto che il riccio si stesse comportando così perché spaventato di provare qualcosa per lui.

Louis era un ragazzo abbastanza ottimista e per ammettere una sconfitta doveva prima essere sicuro al 100% che il suo piano fosse fallito. Quello non lo era, anche perché era a malapena cominciato.

Giovedì mattina Harry si era svegliato molto presto per andare a correre tanto che era già di ritorno alle 7.20. La temperatura si stava alzando con l'avanzare della primavera, per quanto Londra rimanesse comunque una città dal clima fresco e per la maggior parte nuvoloso.

Louis era ancora sotto le coperte che ronfava beato quando si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, sfilando immediatamente la t-shirt fradicia di sudore che l'aveva fatta attaccare al busto. Sospirò sollevato dopo essersi liberato di tutti i vestiti sporchi e averli messi da parte.

Non aspettò che l'acqua diventasse calda e si posizionò subito sotto il getto freddo che lo fece sussultare e serrare i denti per l'impatto spiacevole. Nemmeno un minuto dopo si era già abituato alla temperatura afferrando la sua spugna rossa e il bagnoschiuma al cocco dal piccolo scaffale in metallo. Cominciò ad insaponarsi partendo dai ricci che strofinò bene con un massaggio al cuoio capelluto.

Quando prese a spalmare la schiuma sul petto con attenzione e lentezza, un imprevisto lo colse al bassoventre. Si ritrovò un erezione dolorosa tra le gambe senza volerlo e quella volta capí di non poter rimandare a più avanti quello che non faceva da troppo.

Doveva liberarsene ora.

Finì di lavarsi il corpo, riaprendo il rubinetto ma girando la manopola verso la tacca rossa. Il vapore lo avvolse dolcemente appannando il vetro della doccia e molto probabilmente anche lo specchio del bagno.

Fece scendere una mano sull'addome piatto, fino a raggiungere il membro eretto che strinse tra le dita. Un sospiro estasiato lasciò le sue labbra, le quali si schiusero alla fantastica sensazione che non si era accorto gli fosse mancata così tanto. Si domandò come fosse riuscito ad aspettare mesi per lasciarsi travolgere dal piacere, quando era solito venire almeno due volte al giorno, con o senza ragazzo a dare il suo contributo.

Mosse il polso sempre più veloce sulla lunghezza pulsante, delle immagini a prendere forma nella sua mente per facilitargli e velocizzargli il lavoro. Si sforzò di pensare all'uomo ideale dei porno tutto palestrato e rude ai suoi piedi, ma quello che riuscì a dipingere nei suoi pensieri fu una faccia e un corpo familiare e non si trattava del suo ex, stranamente.

Era Louis. Era il suo fottuto coinquilino che qualche giorno prima gli era saltato addosso in soli boxer, mentre lui era nudo e nascosto miracolosamente da un misero lenzuolo. Non poteva pensare a lui durante una sega, ma per quanto ci provasse ad allontanarlo dalla testa, l'immagine del suo corpo non si decideva a sparire.

Nel frattempo diventava sempre più duro e grosso nella sua presa, dei gemiti rochi a scappare dalla bocca spalancata e a scuoterlo interamente. Ad un certo punto dovette chiudere gli occhi incapace di tenerli aperti ed inevitabilmente la sagoma di Louis si fece ancora più nitida e piccante dietro le sue palpebre. Si morse forte il labbro inferiore quando rivide il suo fisico perfetto disteso sopra di lui, il respiro caldo sulla pelle, il suo magnifico e peccaminoso culo contro il proprio pube a farlo impazzire completamente.

Gli parve addirittura di sentire la sua voce cristallina risuonargli nei timpani a ripetere il suo nome pesantemente, interrotto da ansimi disperati a soffiargli sul collo. Harry rabbrividì e si sbilanciò in avanti, dovendo appoggiare il palmo sinistro alla parete di fronte per sostenersi e non scivolare sulle piastrelle fredde.

Le gambe gli tremarono, i polmoni bruciavano dalla velocità con la quale pompavano l'aria dentro e fuori. Il movimento della sua mano destra era incontrollato e furioso, stava per raggiungere uno degli orgasmi più potenti della sua vita quando una voce, la stessa voce che gemeva nella sua immaginazione, si distinse tra lo scoscio dell'acqua bollente.

"Harry?" Domandò Louis entrando in bagno dopo aver bussato un minuto senza aver ottenuto risposta. Aveva sentito il rumore della doccia trascinando stancamente i piedi dalla sua stanza e nonostante la porta non fosse stata chiusa a chiave, si era premurato di annunciare il suo ingresso. Ma Harry non aveva detto nulla e lui si stava pisciando addosso e preoccupando, così ora si trovava lì dentro.

Harry non se ne accorse subito perché pensò di esserselo immaginato, ma questo ripeté il suo nome ancora più forte e non poteva che essere dietro di lui. Sudò freddo e caldo assieme, rincuorato solamente dal vapore che aveva annebbiato l'ambiente e il rumore dell'acqua che aveva coperto i suoi gemiti. Fermò la mano che ancora era avvolta su di lui quando sentì il ragazzo parlare ancora.

"Harry, tutto bene?"

Fu spontaneo e repentino.  
La voce di Louis dal tono leggero e perplesso, fu sufficiente a fargli raggiungere l'apice del piacere ed a farlo svuotare nel pugno. Venne mordendosi la lingua per non urlare.

Cercò di riprendere fiato velocemente perché non poteva continuare ad ignorarlo. Così gli rispose dicendogli di stare bene e mettendo in ballo la scusa della corsa per spiegare il respiro affannato.

Louis parve cascarci ma intanto a Harry sorse un dubbio.

"Che ci fai qui? Come ci sei entrato?"

Louis scoppiò a ridere, giustamente. E non aveva tutti i torti perché erano davvero delle domande stupide, d'altronde però Harry era ancora scosso dall'orgasmo e dal fatto che il ragazzo stesso a cui aveva pensato, l'avesse appena beccato mentre si toccava, o quasi.

"Mi stavo pisciando addosso e la porta era aperta. Ho anche bussato ma sai, se nessuno risponde io la prendo come un via libera." Rispose Louis sarcasticamente osservando la sagoma nuda e sfuocata del riccio, che non sembrava intenzionato a voltarsi. Sembrava avere proprio un bel sedere, le cosce muscolose e toniche. La tentazione di aprire l'anta trasparente per ammirare il suo corpo in quel momento gli fu quasi insopportabile, così la calmò girandosi e andando a sollevare la tavoletta del water.

Harry si stava sciacquando da cinque minuti e non c'era più una bolla di sapone rimasta nell'angusto abitacolo, ma non sarebbe uscito da lì finché non fosse rimasto solo. Al diavolo la bolletta salata che avrebbero dovuto pagare.

Non sentendolo più parlare, volse leggermente il collo e per poco non ebbe un mancamento quando il suo sguardo cadde sul fondoschiena scoperto di Louis che da in piedi stava facendo i suoi bisogni dandogli le spalle. Lo osservò a lungo fino a quando non lo vide piegarsi per rimettersi i boxer. Ma non fu abbastanza svelto a girarsi che Louis incrociò i suoi occhi attraverso il vetro accennando un sorriso.

E com'era entrato se ne andò dal bagno, silenzioso come un fantasma, lasciando Harry senza parole, turbato e smarrito ancora e ancora.

E una domanda ad assillarlo:  
_Perché questa convivenza dev'essere così complicata e snervante?_

_***_

Quel primo pomeriggio Harry stava smanettando al computer seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, quando lo schermo del suo cellulare si illuminò annunciando una chiamata in entrata.

Non aveva salvato quel numero ma decise di rispondere lo stesso.

_"Pronto?"_

_"Harry? Harry Styles?"_ Dall'altra parte della cornetta parlò una voce delicata femminile. Sorrise immediatamente riconoscendo a chi appartenesse.

_"Sì, sono io."_

_"Ciao, sono Alice. La barista di Starbucks, ricordi?"_

_"Hey! Sì, certo."_

_"Ho parlato con il capo e se non hai impegni ti attende domani mattina alle 10. Potrebbe andarti bene?"_

Harry saltò in piedi sul materasso balzando sulle molle come un bambino il giorno di Natale, trattenendo a stento un urletto.

 _"Sarebbe perfetto, posso sicuramente. Grazie mille, Alice."_ Disse con un sorriso raggiante ed emozionato. Forse aveva finalmente trovato il lavoro che cercava da settimane.

 _"È un piacere... a domani allora!"_ Esclamò la ragazza che sembrava quasi tanto felice quanto lui.

_"Sì, a domani. Ciao!"_

Non appena pigiò sul pulsante rosso, si mise a saltellare in giro per la camera cercando di non fare troppo rumore e quindi attirare l'attenzione del suo coinquilino. Passò il resto della giornata a programmare una presentazione impeccabile di sé e delle sue capacità lavorative. Aveva il presentimento che avrebbe ottenuto quel lavoro. Sì, ce l'avrebbe fatta e molto presto sarebbe diventato un dipendente di Starbucks.

***

Voleva evitarlo, ma non apparire lo stronzo di turno. Perciò Harry si sentì obbligato a raccontare a Louis di quel colloquio, rimanendo a casa quel giovedì sera e preparando lui stesso una pasta al pomodoro per entrambi.

Aveva archiviato in un angolino della memoria ogni episodio ambiguo accaduto in quei giorni, preso un respiro profondo ed era tornato ad agire normalmente. Inoltre, non poteva andare a spifferare la notizia in giro rischiando di fare una figuraccia dato che ancora non aveva la certezza dell'assunzione, ma aveva comunque bisogno di confidarlo a qualcuno e magari sentirsi dire qualche parola di conforto o consiglio.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi da Louis, ma quello che ne uscì dalla conversazione gli diede la carica e la sicurezza necessaria per affrontare il capo di Starbucks a testa alta.

"Sii solo te stesso, Harry. Non dimostrare di più o di meno rispetto quello che sei in realtà, fatti vedere umile e disponibile. Stai tranquillo che andrà tutto bene e mi raccomando, non nominare i pancakes. Evitali come la peste." Gli aveva detto tra una forchettata di spaghetti e l'altra, facendolo ridere come un matto.

Così giunse venerdì e si presentò al colloquio puntale, vestito con una semplice camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri eleganti sempre su consiglio del ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri. Quella mattina si era piazzato davanti al suo armadio tirando fuori una montagna di capi con i quali aveva cosparso il pavimento. Harry si era sentito male nel vedere tutto quel disordine, ma l'ansia per l'appuntamento era più forte di quella bomba scoppiata in camera.

Il colloquio fu, a discapito di quello che si era immaginato, più breve e indolore. Il signore basso e grassoccio, si era da subito mostrato cordiale e propenso all'ascolto. L'aveva lasciato parlare per quasi tutto il tempo, annuendo spesso e interrompendolo ogni tanto per chiedergli dettagli riguardo le sue esperienze lavorative precedenti.

Dopo dieci minuti gli aveva stretto la mano con forza sorridendo sotto i baffi grigi e ringraziandolo. Lo fece accomodare fuori dal suo ufficio dicendogli di aspettare per l'esito finale.

Passò mezz'ora e lo vide uscire dalla porta venendogli incontro. L'ansia gli attanagliò tutti gli organi e rimase col fiato sospeso e i palmi delle mani sudati, finché non lo informò della sua decisione.

"Ti è andata bene, ragazzo. Mi hai convinto con la tua chiacchiera, sei simpatico e hai le potenzialità giuste per lavorare con noi. Cominci la prossima settimana, ma adesso parleremo meglio del contratto e scartoffie varie. Seguimi in ufficio."

Harry provò una felicità immensa nel sentirsi dire quelle parole che bramava da tempo. Per la seconda volta dopo mesi, si sentì fiero di sé per aver seguito il suggerimento del migliore amico di riprendere in mano la propria vita e ripartire da capo. Forse poteva superare Christopher e aggiustare i pezzi del cuore che gli aveva spezzato.

***

"LOUIS MI HANNO ASSUNTO! LAVORERÒ DA STARBUCKS OH MIO DIO NON CI CREDO!!" Harry non aveva ancora messo piede in casa che già stava urlando.

Louis si precipitò giù dalle scale per raggiungerlo a braccia aperte con un gigantesco sorriso.

"Grande! Cosa ti avevo detto io?" Esclamò avvolgendolo in un abbraccio accompagnato da numerose pacche sulla schiena. Si allontanò giusto di un passo per mettergli le mani in testa e scompigliargli la massa di ricci.

Harry era troppo felice per lamentarsi di quel gesto, così si limitò a scansarsi e a scuotere la testa per sistemare i capelli. "Grazie per ieri sera, mi serviva il parere di qualcuno."

Louis lo guardò negli occhi che sembrarono brillare d'orgoglio.  
"Non c'è di che. Quando inizi?"

Harry si accorse solo allora di essere ancora fuori dalla porta, perciò fece cenno al ragazzo che si era piazzato in mezzo all'ingresso di voler entrare.

"Lunedì mattina, sei ore al giorno per cinque giorni. Domenica e mercoledì giorno di riposo." Spiegò brevemente togliendosi la giacca per poi lanciarla sul divano. Sfilò le scarpe cercando di rimanere in equilibrio su un piede alla volta.

"Wow! Allora bisogna per forza festeggiare." Disse Louis alle sue spalle schioccando le dita.

"Uhm... non serve."

Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu gli si avvicinò per mettergli un braccio sulle spalle. Ma la prossemica per lui non valeva?

Lo spinse verso di sé abbassandolo per potergli parlare all'orecchio. No, non contava nulla a quanto pareva.

"Eccome, serve sempre. Stasera ti porto a cena fuori, discorso chiuso."

"Se proprio insisti..." Borbottò Harry in uno sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Ormai sai che quanto mi punto in testa qualcosa, niente e nessuno può farmi cambiare idea." Appuntò Louis ridacchiando sulla sua spalla.

"Purtroppo lo so." Sospirò il riccio con fare tragico.

Louis si staccò e lo punzecchiò al fianco. "Zitto, assassino di pancakes."

"Ancora con questa storia?"

"Tranquillo, te la rinfaccerò a vita." E se ne tornò in camera con il sorrisetto più strafottente di sempre.

***

Louis era riuscito a trascinarlo fuori di casa fino ad un pub che Harry non aveva mai notato, nonostante si trovasse a soli 100 metri da casa loro.

17Black era il nome del locale. L'ambiente era rustico e casual, adatto ad un posto che serviva hamburger e patatine fritte.

La cameriera al bancone li fece accomodare controllando la prenotazione che Louis aveva richiesto l'ora prima. Questa li accompagnò ad un tavolo riservato che era posizionato contro la parete in vetro che dava sulla strada. Era una zona tranquilla e passavano poche macchine di lì, quindi la loro postazione non avrebbe compromesso l'atmosfera piacevole.

Harry aveva smesso di tenere il muso e infatti Louis notò l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, mentre si guardava attorno incuriosito.

"Carino." Disse riportando l'attenzione davanti a sé e quindi su Louis che lo stava già fissando da chissà quanto.

Il riccio fece di tutto per controllare il rossore sulle guance ma era sicuro di essere diventato rosso fuoco. Come poteva rimanere impassibile sotto quegli occhi così limpidi che solo qualche giorno prima aveva immaginato in una circostanza del tutto compromettente?

Louis non gli tolse lo sguardo di dosso finché non si decise ad afferrare il menù e concentrare l'attenzione sul foglio.

Harry tornò a respirare e si mise a scegliere a sua volta il piatto per la cena. Cinque minuti dopo una cameriera diversa dalla precedente, si affiancò al loro tavolo con un blocchetto di carta e penna in mano.

"Ciao ragazzi, avete già scelto cosa prendere?"

Entrambi annuirono e chiusero quasi simultaneamente il menù per poi poggiarlo sul tavolo.

"Per me una birra media e un club sandwich classico." Disse Louis che puntando un attimo l'attenzione sulla ragazza, si accorse subito che stesse fissando il riccio con un po' troppo interesse. Per precisare, se lo stava bevendo con gli occhi.

Questa non notò nemmeno lo sguardo severo che gli stava indirizzando Louis, perché a quanto pareva era appena stata rapita dalla bellezza di Harry Styles.

Non la poteva biasimare di certo, ma cavolo, lui aveva decisamente priorità rispetto a quell'anonima sconosciuta. Era lui che ci viveva assieme, lui che lo aveva svegliato provocandogli una particolare reazione saltandogli sopra e sempre lui soltanto che l'aveva scorto nudo sotto la doccia. E poi, la cosa più importante, Louis era un uomo e da quello che Liam gli aveva svelato, a Harry non piacevano le tette.

Infatti il riccio la stava ignorando completamente, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte davanti a sé. Si volse verso di lei, solo quando la cameriera li ringraziò con un'evidente nota scocciata nella voce e i passi pesanti.

Non appena fu abbastanza lontana per sentirli, Louis scoppiò a ridere piegandosi in due.

"Oddio Harry, l'hai vista vero?!" Aveva la visione offuscata dalle lacrime, il cipiglio perplesso sulla fronte del ragazzo fuori fuoco.

"Di che parli?" Chiese allora Harry, confermando di non aver colto la situazione.

Louis gli rispose dopo essersi ripreso un attimo. "La cameriera! Ti stava sbavando dietro e tu non l'hai manco degnata di uno sguardo, povera. Ahahah e se n'è andata parecchio infastidita."

Harry allargò le palpebre e socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa. Gli ci volle un po' per formulare una frase e uscire dall'imbarazzo. "Non è vero niente. Te lo sei immaginato."

Louis ricominciò a ridere ancora più forte, tanto che alcuni clienti attorno a loro si girarono per guardarli male. Harry divenne ancora più rosso sulle gote, scusandosi ripetutamente per il baccano che stava facendo l'altro.

"Louis." Lo rimproverò a denti stretti, sottolineando il concetto tirandogli un leggero calcio sulla tibia.

A quel punto si zittì e abbassando il volume aggiunse: "Io resto nella mia convinzione. Te ne renderai conto da solo che ho ragione."

Purtroppo, pensò Harry, Louis aveva visto bene. Lo capì immediatamente quando la ragazza tornò al loro tavolo per servire i piatti e quell'occhiata intensa e maliziosa era tutto fuorché fraintendibile.

"Ho un'idea." Annunciò all'improvviso Louis dopo il primo boccone.

Harry gli fece cenno di continuare, immergendo una patatina fritta nella salsa.

"Visto che non ti interessa e ti mette a disagio perché non farle capire che non ha speranze?"

"E in che modo?" Non osò chiedergli come avesse fatto a leggerlo nel pensiero così facilmente. Chissà in quali discorsi si sarebbero imbattuti. Aveva capito che fosse preferibile aggirare certi dubbi con il ragazzo e tenerseli per sé.

"Fingiamoci una coppia, vedrai che ti lascerà subito in pace."

Harry si strozzò con la Coca-Cola che si era inventato di bere proprio in quel momento. Tossì preso da un insieme di attacchi che nemmeno lui sapeva distinguere tra loro.

"C-cosa?" Riuscì a soffiare a corto di respiro. Louis intanto se la stava ghignando silenziosamente perché era un fottuto genio.

"Mi hai sentito bene riccio." Ribatté il ragazzo dagli occhi blu incatenandolo con lo sguardo.

Harry sentiva un caldo insolito per tutto il corpo al solo pensiero di intraprendere una relazione con lui. Non che gli dispiacesse ovvio, però ancora non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da immaginarsi al suo fianco, a tenerlo per mano e a baciarlo. Senza aggiungere il fatto che non avesse certezze sul suo orientamento sessuale, sebbene i segnali che gli aveva lanciato nell'ultimo periodo sembravano solo confermarlo.

Si rese conto di dovergli dare una risposta, ma quale? Non aveva per nulla voglia di mettere in piedi quel sciocco siparietto, ma da quel poco che aveva imparato del ragazzo, era difficile tenergli testa.

Spaventato e allo stesso tempo curioso, decise fosse meglio acconsentire.

Louis sgranò impercettibilmente le palpebre non aspettandosi che fosse d'accordo con la sua malata idea, ma si ricompose subito evitando di fargli rivalutare la proposta.

Harry prese un respiro, aspettando gli spiegasse nei dettagli il piano, ma Louis non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che la ragazza tornò con l'acqua che avevano ordinato poco prima.

E visto che non poteva farsi scappare una simile occasione per mettere al più presto dei paletti tra lei e il riccio, allungò una mano sul tavolo fino a poggiarla su quella del ragazzo seduto di fronte. Mano che si paralizzò insieme al resto del corpo, sotto il suo calore e qualche carezza per tranquillizzarlo e allibire la giovane che non riusciva più a staccare gli occhi da loro, da quel gesto inaspettato, completamente sconvolta.

Lasciò la bottiglia farfugliando dei balbettii sconnessi, prima di voltarsi e darsela a gambe.

Non appena sparì in cucina, Louis tornò a ridersela, senza però allontanare la mano da Harry, il quale faticava a restare impassibile con tutte quelle sensazioni di scombussolamento nello stomaco. Quando quel contatto venne meno, sentì un senso di freddo colpirlo e si impose di non pensarci e di forzare invece un sorriso, fingendosi divertito quanto lui.

"Vedrai che non ti darà più fastidio adesso." Pronunciò con la voce roca dalle risate.

Harry annuì solamente tornando a masticare gli ultimi pezzi di cibo rimasti, nonostante gli fosse passata la fame.

Il momento peggiore però non fu quello. Una volta finito e chiesto il conto, i due ragazzi si spostarono alla cassa per pagare. La cameriera non si era più avvicinata a loro se non per buttare qualche occhiata da lontano nella loro direzione. Ora stava preparando dei caffè appena più a destra rispetto dove si trovavano Harry e Louis.

Il riccio fece per tirare fuori il portafoglio ma una stretta sul polso glielo impedì.

"Pago io." Comunicò statuario il castano, appositamente forte da farsi sentire nelle vicinanze. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo provando a contestare, ma ancora una volta si ritrovò un dito pressato sulle labbra.

Capito il concetto, stette zitto sibilando un grazie leggermente contrariato. Non era necessario che gli pagasse persino la cena per mantenere viva la recita di coppia.

Almeno non costava l'ira di Dio quel posto. Gli avrebbe comunque restituito i soldi dopo essere usciti.

Raccolto lo scontrino, salutarono i proprietari dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

Uscita che non raggiunsero subito perché Harry venne afferrato per i fianchi e fatto scontrare contro un petto muscoloso. L'istante successivo lo sorpresero delle labbra all'angolo della bocca, leggere e morbide, una farfalla che si posa passeggera su un fiore.

Louis l'aveva appena baciato. Per uno stupido scherzo infantile.

Il bacio durò pochissimo, ma abbastanza da lasciare Harry completamente senza fiato. Il ghigno che l'altro indirizzò alla ragazza dietro il bancone brillava di un'audacia e sfrontatezza unica, come se avesse vinto la medaglia d'oro alle Olimpiadi e volesse sfoggiarla alla faccia dei perdenti.

Udì soltanto un bicchiere frantumarsi al suolo, prima di venir trascinato fuori dal locale dallo stesso ragazzo che ora gongolava e sorrideva orgoglioso.

"L'hai vista, eh? È stato epico." Rise Louis accasciandosi sulla sua spalla con ancora un braccio ancorato dietro la sua schiena. Ebbe un flashback del loro primo giorno di convivenza, quando l'aveva costretto ad uscire ed erano andati a festeggiare la nuova casa. Quella notte aveva dovuto sopportare il suo peso e atteggiamento appiccicoso da ubriaco marcio, per tutto il tragitto dal locale alla camera da letto. Per non parlare del momento in cui aveva iniziato a spogliarsi in sua presenza senza il minimo ripensamento.

Cosa poteva rispondergli? E come poteva farlo se aveva perso la parola e ogni connessione al cervello?

Poteva un bacio così innocuo ridurlo in quella maniera? Perché era per quello che non riusciva a capire e sentire più nulla, se non il proprio cuore rimbombare nei timpani?

Forse sì. E se era così che stavano le cose, allora il riccio, _forse,_ era un po' fottuto. No, lo era decisamente.

***

Fortunatamente il weekend era volato e quel lunedì mattina Harry cominciava con il suo primo giorno di lavoro. In quel modo poteva allontanare tutti i pensieri scomodi che l'avevano tormentato per ore e ore, lasciandolo spesso insonne.

Avere 24 ore su 24 il problema principale della questione a ruotargli intorno, era davvero complicato da gestire per mantenere la calma e i nervi saldi.

Così si era presentato a Starbucks con un sorriso insolito da scorgere nel volto di un dipendente, dettaglio che di certo non era passato inosservato all'occhio attento del capo che l'aveva accolto al negozio con entusiasmo. Il ragazzo riccio gli era piaciuto immediatamente e non si pentiva della scelta ora che lo vedeva all'opera tutto pimpante.

Verso le 10 Alice iniziò il turno, più allegra del solito nel notare il nuovo collega condividere il bancone con lei e altri due baristi.

"Hey Harry!"

Nel sentirsi chiamare, si volse a salutarla con un bel sorriso, il quale abbagliò decisamente la ragazza che, come Harry aveva già previsto, si era presa una bella cotta per lui. E non si sarebbe davvero tirato indietro di fronte una bella donna, se solo fosse stato nella sua natura apprezzare il genere femminile. Peccato non fosse quello il caso.

Nemmeno un'ora più tardi, mentre passava lo straccio su una macchia di caffè sul marmo lucido, Harry alzò casualmente lo sguardo, specchiandosi in due occhi azzurri fin troppo familiari.

Che ci faceva qui...

"Louis?"

Ma poteva stare un'ora senza ritrovarselo davanti ovunque?

"Harry! Ti stai già dando da fare vedo." Lo salutò il giovane sedendosi su uno sgabello e abbandonando lo zaino per terra, sorriso lucente in mostra.

Il riccio si ritrovò a deglutire e a gettare via lo straccio sporco contenendo a stento la frustrazione. Sarebbe scoppiato prima o poi. "Come mai sei qui?" Gli chiese tornando da lui e mordendosi la lingua per allentare la tensione.

"Non penso di avertelo mai detto, ma la mia università dista meno di 100 metri da qui e spesso vengo a prendermi un cappuccino a metà mattina, prima di andare a lezione di psicologia. Necessito rifornirmi di una buona dose di caffeina a questo punto della giornata." Spiegò, incatenandolo con lo sguardo colorato della stessa sfumatura di cielo primaverile che caratterizzava quella giornata.

"No, non lo sapevo."

Louis gli sorrise ancora, con il suo tipico sorrisetto storto e punzecchiante. "Quindi me lo prepari questo cappuccino?"

"C-certo, un attimo solo." E scappò lontano da lui, dalle sue iridi magnetiche e da quel maledetto ghigno.

Azionò la macchinetta del caffè e nell'attendere che la tazza si riempisse, chiuse un attimo le palpebre massaggiandosi le tempie pulsanti. Cercando degli aspetti positivi che potessero consolarlo, si accorse soltanto in quel momento che l'introduzione tempestosa di Louis nella sua vita, gli aveva permesso di mettere da parte il suo ex e tutta la crisi della rottura.

Non dedicava un pensiero a Christopher da più di due settimane e sì, era decisamente un passo avanti per dimenticarlo, o perlomeno superarlo.

"Ecco a te." Pronto il cappuccino glielo porse lasciando a lui la scelta dello zucchero, scoprendo lo preferisse amaro.

Quando vide Louis spostare l'attenzione dietro di sé e cambiare espressione, scoprì di avere una figura alle spalle. La riconobbe come si volse.

"Alice, ti presento Louis: il mio coinquilino."

Dopo un attimo di incertezza, Louis tese la mano verso la ragazza che ricambiò subito la stretta con un dolce sorriso. A differenza sua, il ragazzo non lasciò trasparire alcuna emozione e si mise invece a sorseggiare la bevanda calda improvvisamente silenzioso senza però staccare gli occhi dalla barista che sentendosi osservata in quel modo strano, quasi inquisitorio, si schiarì la voce un po' imbarazzata pronunciando: "Piacere di conoscerti Louis. Ora devo andare, ciao."

E come era apparsa, scappò a servire altre persone che aspettavano in coda impazienti.

Harry non capì la ragione dietro quell'odioso atteggiamento, infatti sporgendosi sul bancone gli sussurrò: "Non potevi mostrarti più cortese? È una ragazza dolcissima, non merita di venir trattata così."

Due occhi blu lo fissarono per qualche istante, poi tutto ciò che ricevette come risposta fu: "Ti piace, non è vero?" Il tono fintamente sarcastico accompagnato da una risata priva di divertimento.

Il riccio si allontanò da lui aggrottando la fronte indignato e forse anche un po' ferito dalle sue parole. A che gioco stava giocando ora?

Non volendo perdere altro tempo inutilmente, Harry prese in mano un vassoio e si scusò non degnandolo più di uno sguardo.  
"Torno a lavorare."

"Buon lavoro! Ci si vede riccio." Sentì il castano urlargli dietro ma gli aveva già rivolto le spalle.

***

E quel maledetto cappuccino era diventato protagonista della routine delle successive settimane. Louis era peggio di un'ombra, ovunque Harry andasse, lui prima o poi compariva.  
Non c'era più da sorprendersi.

"Giorno riccio!"

Erano appena le 9 e Harry che aveva iniziato a lavorare da mezz'ora, non ne poteva già più.

Ricambiò il saluto con un borbottio parecchio infastidito, afferrando subito una tazza per preparargli la solita colazione.

"Vorrei anche qualcosa da mangiare." Continuò il suo coinquilino.

Harry gli chiese cosa gradisse e se avesse saputo quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima battuta, non gli avrebbe nemmeno indirizzato un "ciao" quel venerdì mattina.

"Pancakes."

Ecco.  
Prima o poi l'avrebbe cacciato di casa.

"Seriamente?" Harry si voltò verso di lui, il quale era già disteso sul banco a ridersela come un matto, le iridi azzurre nascoste dalle palpebre socchiuse.

Harry si piazzò di fronte a lui, le mani piantate sui fianchi e lo sguardo serio, mentre l'altro era piegato in due ancora scosso da risa isteriche. Qualcuno lì vicino si volse a guardarlo perplesso.

"La vuoi smettere? Ti stai mettendo in ridicolo davanti a tutta questa gente." Sibilò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi cercando di fermarlo con le braccia a gesticolare frenetiche. Louis riportò l'attenzione su di lui con un ghigno sulle labbra sottili che tinse immediatamente le sue guance di rosso.

"Scommetto saranno buonissimi." Aggiunse invece, ricominciando a ridere e imbarazzandolo ancora di più. Harry si chiese come e perché avesse deciso di andare a vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto.

"Giuro che... ti odio." Sbuffò abbandonando svogliatamente la tazza sul tavolo, prima di lasciarlo solo ignorando la battuta di cattivo gusto, per andare a servire un giovane cliente che di sicuro non si sarebbe preso gioco di lui.

Louis, nonostante avesse finito di bere da un pezzo, rimase seduto sullo sgabello dove prendeva posto ogni giorno per almeno altri 20 minuti a seguire ogni movimento del suo barista preferito che si muoveva impacciato nel percepire un certo sguardo intenso addosso.

***

"Dove vai?"

Era sabato pomeriggio quando Harry aveva aperto l'armadio per cambiarsi, realizzando di doversi procurare nuove t-shirt per l'estate alle porte. Inoltre quei pochi paia di jeans che possedeva, erano tutti scoloriti o strappati anche in punti dove non sarebbero dovuti esserlo.

Stava quindi per uscire di casa, quando una voce l'aveva bloccato nei suoi passi.

E chi se non Louis Tomlinson?

"Al centro commerciale." Rispose senza voltarsi, ma come chiuse la porta d'ingresso, questa venne riaperta dall'interno.

"Ti accompagno." Disse Louis trafelato, con una mano appoggiata alla parete e l'altra ad infilare le Vans ai piedi scalzi.

"Oh, mi arrangio. Grazie lo stesso." E di nuovo venne fermato da delle dita attorno al polso. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo di nascosto, pregando Dio che gli desse forza, ma soprattutto pazienza.

"Invece accetti, dato che non hai la macchina mentre io sì, e dovresti farti 3 chilometri a piedi. Lo so che mi stai ringraziando mentalmente perciò taci e amami."

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non uscirono parole. Cosa poteva dirgli? Tanto valeva accettare un passaggio che faceva sempre comodo.

Montò in auto, sedendosi sul sedile del passeggero mentre Louis si sistemò alla guida. Prima di mettere in moto gli rivolse un sorriso strano, diverso, che Harry non seppe come ricambiare.

Arrivarono al centro commerciale dove era già attiva l'aria condizionata viste le calde giornate di sole dell'ultimo periodo.

Louis lasciò a Harry il compito di fare loro strada nei negozi. Per primo scelse lo store Adidas, non perché fosse la marca preferita del suo coinquilino, ovviamente.

Andò subito alla ricerca di magliette leggere, mentre Louis si era distratto ad osservare alcuni cappelli. Senza dirgli niente, raccolse i capi e si diresse verso i camerini.

Entrò nel primo che scorse libero, guardandosi brevemente allo specchio che occupava tutta la parete dopo aver tirato la tenda. Si spogliò della vecchia t-shirt con il logo dei Rolling Stones e allentò la cintura per calarsi i pantaloni con più facilità.

Però come stava per sbottonarli, qualcuno infilò la testa dentro il piccolo spazio, facendolo saltare e per poco anche urlare dallo spavento.

"Ma che cazzo!" Era la prima volta che Harry imprecava davanti a Louis, ma diamine, aveva tutto il diritto di farlo in quel momento. Quale sfrontatezza bisognava avere per fare una cosa simile? Perché poi? Non era divertente e non avevano più 15 anni.

Lo guardò sbalordito tentando di coprirsi il busto con la maglietta che stava per provare. Louis fece scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo mezzo nudo dall'alto in basso, fino a riportarlo sul suo volto infuocato.

Poi sospirò un commento che paralizzò il riccio definitivamente:  
"... bel corpicino."

_Cosa?_

E scomparve.

A quel punto, fu inevitabile per il riccio porsi una serie di domande.

I segnali che riceveva sembravano significare solo una cosa: Louis ci stava provando con lui e anche spudoratamente. Almeno così poteva avere un senso la mattina in cui l'aveva svegliato distendendosi su di lui, la continua invasione dei suoi spazi, quel momento strano durante Bambi che erano finiti pericolosamente vicini, la scenata al ristorante e quella sorta di bacio per fare ingelosire la cameriera, le colazioni a Starbucks e quello che era appena successo.

Inoltre era sempre più convinto del fatto che fosse gay, o bisex perlomeno, altrimenti un bel ragazzo come Louis si sarebbe portato a letto una ragazza differente ogni notte. Ok, avrebbe potuto farlo allo stesso modo con gli uomini, allora forse davvero era interessato a lui.

Come poteva averne una conferma però? E perché ne aveva così tanto bisogno?

Era ormai inutile nasconderlo: Harry aveva ufficialmente messo da parte la sua relazione con Christopher, voltando pagina una volta per tutte. C'era riuscito sebbene l'avesse pensato impossibile fino a un mese prima.

E sì, probabilmente ora poteva anche ammettere che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere di nuovo un compagno, uno come Louis ad esempio. Più che il sesso, gli mancava quella certezza sempre presente al proprio fianco dal primo risveglio alla mattina, a quando ci si addormenta alla sera abbracciati alla persona che si ama.

Aveva quindi bisogno di capire le vere intenzioni dell'altro ragazzo per decidere quale sarebbe stata la corretta direzione futura: se arrendersi in partenza e dimenticare ogni pensiero correlato o se farsi avanti e provare a far nascere qualcosa di interessante.

L'unica persona che poteva dargli delle risposte senza rischiare brutte figure, era il fidanzato del suo migliore amico: Liam.

Intanto doveva uscire vivo da quella giornata di shopping.

Provò tutti i vestiti e andò alla cassa a pagarli, notando il protagonista dei propri pensieri aspettarlo appoggiato alla vetrina del negozio, appena fuori l'ingresso.

Lo raggiunse con una borsa per mano, soddisfatto dei suoi acquisti e ancora un po' imbarazzato dall'episodio in camerino, ma specialmente da quello che nella sua testa era scaturito in seguito.

Louis fortunatamente non disse nulla a riguardo e lo seguì dentro Levi's.

Il riccio comprò diversi pantaloni, stavolta ordinandogli di stare alla larga mentre si cambiava e si fece presto ora di cena. Pensarono di fermarsi a mangiare al McDonald's visto che vi passarono davanti.

Svuotati i vassoi, si incamminarono verso l'uscita, quando riconobbero un volto familiare tra le persone lì vicino.

Alice.

"Non fare lo stronzo." Harry bisbigliò all'orecchio di Louis giusto un attimo prima che la ragazza alzasse lo sguardo su di loro.

Era insieme ad un'amica che le corse dietro quando Alice si spostò nella direzione opposta.

Come Louis la vide, si irrigidì completamente infastidito dal sorriso splendente che le colorava le labbra insieme al rossetto.

"Harry!"

Il ragazzo in questione ricambiò il saluto, riflettendo la stessa felicità della bionda nel sorriso. Louis non riuscì a controllarsi e allungò una mano dietro la schiena di Harry, attirandolo al proprio fianco con fare protettivo.

L'espressione del riccio mutò per qualche secondo insieme a quella di Alice che fissò confusa quel contatto inaspettato. Il ragazzo però non fu capace di ribellarsi, uno perché conosceva Louis e l'avrebbe messo ancora più in ridicolo facendo chissà cosa, e secondo per il semplice motivo che sotto sotto gli stava scaldando il ventre quel gesto che pareva voler confermare le sue teorie. Che fosse geloso della sua collega o lo stesse facendo per alimentare il suo orgoglio, era chiaro che volesse marcare il territorio.

Sperava soltanto che non dicesse qualcosa di offensivo, perché davvero Alice non aveva fatto nulla di male a nessuno.

Cercando di tenere a bada il rossore sulle gote, parlarono per un po', l'unico a stare zitto per fortuna fu Louis. Poteva almeno forzare un saluto ma glielo avrebbe fatto notare più tardi.

Louis azionò il motore non appena raggiunsero la macchina, nessuno dei due aveva ancora osato parlare.

Harry però non ne poteva più di quel silenzio.

"Perché ti comporti sempre così con lei?"

Si volse con il busto per guardare il suo profilo, mentre Louis non accennò ad alcuna reazione di fronte a quella domanda. Solo il sopracciglio destro leggermente più alto dell'altro.  
"Così come?"

"Lou sii serio per una volta nella tua vita." Sbuffò il riccio, allacciandosi la cintura e tornando subito a concentrarsi sul ragazzo.

Ma venne rinfacciato con una risata e il suo sguardo blu divertito che si appoggiò un istante sul suo volto serio. "Lou?"

"Ho capito, lasciamo perdere." Era proprio inutile provare a ragionare con un bambino di 5 anni.

Harry rivolse l'attenzione alla strada che sfrecciava fuori dal finestrino, pizzicando un filo dei jeans strappati sul ginocchio. Dopo un tempo indeterminato di totale silenzio, Louis si schiarì la voce e scrollò le spalle per constatare indifferente:  
"È solo che non... non la trovo simpatica."

Magnifica scusa, molto credibile.  
"E quindi hai il diritto di trattarla male?"

"Ma non le ho detto mai niente." Si lamentò il liscio. Harry si accorse come le sue nocche sbiancarono attorno la presa sul volante.

Per quanto si stesse comportando in maniera infantile, Harry venne trafitto dalla solita supposizione che sembrava delinearsi sempre di più in una prova evidente della sua gelosia.  
"Anche l'indifferenza è maleducazione." Gli fece comunque notare, faticando a trattenere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Certo mamma."

A quel punto gli scappò una risata, che bloccò portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
"Sei un caso perso, davvero."

Il viso di Louis si illuminò rispecchiando la sua espressione, indirizzando ancora un'occhiata nella sua direzione.

"E hai scelto di vivere con me comunque."

"Infatti rimpiango amaramente quel giorno." Disse Harry ma non poteva essere più falso di così.

"Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero." Ribatté infatti Louis con una strana luce negli occhi.

"Taci sciocco." Eppure stava sorridendo.

***

Harry doveva farlo assolutamente o sarebbe impazzito. Doveva andare da Liam e schiarirsi le idee.

Lo incontrò fuori dall'università come si erano accordati per messaggio. Liam gli aveva subito domandato di cosa volesse parlare, ma non gli aveva concesso alcuna spiegazione.

Era seduto su una panchina, quando lo intravide tra la massa di studenti che usciva per la pausa pranzo. Si alzò e gli andò incontro chiamandolo a gran voce per farsi sentire.

Liam lo notò quasi subito e gli sorrise.

"Allora, a quale onore devo la tua compagnia?" Disse sarcastico come lo raggiunse, avvolgendo un braccio attorno le sue spalle.

"Volevo chiederti una cosa." Parlò Harry timidamente, torturandosi le mani tra loro.

"Certo, spara." Lo spronò Liam, indicandogli la panchina sulla quale si era precedentemente seduto. Presero posto e il riccio fissò il pavimento, nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste che aveva dimenticato nonostante le avesse ripetute tutta la mattina.

"Ecco, visto che lo conosci, mi domandavo se sapessi quello che sto cercando di capire... perché sai, non posso andare da lui e-"

"Aspetta un attimo, il soggetto è Louis vero?" Lo interruppe l'altro, facendolo sbiancare.

Harry mantenne lo sguardo basso e si morse il labbro a sangue nel confermare nervoso: "Uhm, sì."

"E cosa vuoi sapere di lui?"

Ok, forse non era così pronto come credeva.

"Se, insomma- ecco, non per farmi gli affari suoi ma-"

"Louis Tomlinson è single e bisessuale, prego tesoro."

Harry fu sul punto di svenire per la vergogna. Era così facile leggergli la mente?  
E da quando Liam era capace di farlo dato che non lo frequentava mai? Zayn lo influenzava troppo.

"Ma... come...?" Biascicò senza fiato, gli occhi ancora incollati al suolo.

"E secondo me potresti farci un pensierino." Liam rise e si alzò in piedi, rimettendosi lo zaino in spalla. Harry lo guardò finalmente negli occhi, in completo panico.

"Hey, aspetta! Come facevi a sapere già cosa ti stavo per domandare?"

Liam si lasciò scappare un'altra risata e con un'alzata di spalle e un occhiolino, si congedò:  
"Intuito."

E sparì nuovamente tra gli universitari sparsi per il cortile.

Cosa era appena successo?

Perché, come, quando, dove?

Dire che si sentisse intontito era scontato.

Non gli piaceva né tranquillizzava il fatto che avesse già la battuta pronta ancor prima che gli ponesse la domanda, era parecchio inquietante ma perlomeno adesso aveva in mano le risposte che aveva per mesi provato a scovare.

Ora toccava a lui fare il passo decisivo, perché Louis ormai l'aveva inquadrato: stuzzicava, scherzava e tormentava, ma non arrivava mai dritto al punto. E il riccio aveva troppo bisogno di un po' di stabilità nella sua vita.

Il coraggio non era un compagno familiare con cui era solito affrontare le situazioni quotidiane, per un giorno però sarebbe stato il suo alleato.

***

Liam diede le ultime violente stoccate prima di riversarsi dentro il proprio ragazzo e crollare sul suo petto sudato con un gemito profondo.

Premette un bacio proprio dove Zayn aveva tatuata l'impronta delle labbra sopra lo sterno e al centro tra le due clavicole sporgenti. Dopo che entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato e coscienza dal potente orgasmo, Liam si scostò da lui per permettergli di recuperare una sigaretta e l'accendino.

Intanto stese il lenzuolo stropicciato sopra i loro corpi che si stavano raffreddando velocemente. Zayn diede vita alla piccola fiamma bluastra, bruciando la punta del mozzicone che gli illuminò per un istante il viso svelando una serena espressione di appagamento, il luccichio del sesso ancora brillante nelle sue iridi scure e acquose.

Aspirò la prima boccata di fumo con calma per gustarsi al meglio il sapore dell'erba. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì per posarli nuovamente sul fidanzato steso al suo fianco.

Liam schiuse le labbra come gli avvicinò la sigaretta al volto. Lo guardò negli occhi mentre prendeva un lungo tiro, infossando le guance con un ghigno tra i lineamenti.

"Smettila o ti costringerò a fare l'amore di nuovo." Lo avvisò il moro, abbassandosi per rubargli un bacio incapace di resistergli.

"Questa minaccia non mi dispiace per niente." Scherzò l'altro, facendo scorrere una mano sulla coscia nuda del ragazzo che gliela bloccò subito, intrecciando invece le loro dita.

"Mi piacerebbe ma domani mattina devo alzarmi in qualche modo."

Liam rise accoccolandosi contro di lui, aspettando che finisse di fumare per venire abbracciato a sua volta.

Zayn era un fumatore accanito e dopo l'orgasmo aveva sempre necessità di nicotina. Liam e le sigarette erano la sua unica grande dipendenza senza le quali non sarebbe più stato in grado di vivere.

"A che pensi?" Zayn ruppe il silenzio ad un certo punto notando il proprio ragazzo fissare un angolo imprecisato della stanza, le dita a disegnare segni casuali sul suo addome.

"A Harry."

Zayn spense il mozzicone, accigliandosi nel sentire il nome del migliore amico.

"Che c'entra Harry adesso? Devo preoccuparmi?"

Liam scosse la testa e sospirò ridacchiando: "È venuto a chiedermi se Louis è gay."

"Cosa?! Seriamente?" Esclamò l'altro sconvolto.

"Non scherzo."

Non vedeva Harry da una settimana e non aveva notato nulla di diverso in lui. Di solito riusciva a leggergli nel pensiero in un attimo, solo guardandolo negli occhi, ma a quanto pareva questa volta gli era sfuggito un dettaglio importante.

"Ma non era venuto anche Louis a chiederti la stessa cosa su Harry?" Gli chiese allora, ricordando quel giorno in cui Liam gli aveva raccontato di quella sospettosa discussione con il compagno di corso.

"Proprio così." Annuì il suo ragazzo, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno le spalle per attirarlo a sé.

Zayn abbandonò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, strofinando il naso sulla sua pelle e annusando il suo profumo, il quale era di sicuro il migliore del mondo. Perlomeno era quello che lui credeva.

"Dimmi che stai pensando alla stessa cosa che ho in mente." Mormorò contro di lui, facendolo rabbrividire e ridacchiare allo stesso tempo.

"Al fatto che molto presto dovremo festeggiare una nuova coppietta? Certo."

I due innamorati scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Poi Liam, aumentando la presa sui fianchi magri del moro e alzandogli il mento con un dito, aggiunse: "Ora però pensiamo a festeggiare questa coppia perfetta."

E non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di rielaborare le parole, che gli stava già divorando le labbra, come la caramella più buona dell'universo.

***

Era arrivato il grande giorno.

28 giugno 2017.

Chissà se quella data avrebbe segnato un profondo cambiamento nelle loro vite, tanto da venire sottolineata nel calendario per futuri anniversari.

Questo Harry non lo poteva sapere, ancor meno Louis che non aveva la minima idea o sospetto riguardo quello che il riccio aveva pianificato.

Una dolce sorpresa. In tutti i sensi.

Era un torrido venerdì e Louis stava dando l'ultimo esame per completare la sessione estiva. Harry quel giorno non lavorava, così si era presentata l'occasione perfetta per quel famoso passo avanti.

Si era svegliato prima per mettersi da subito ai fornelli, cucinando una serie di delizie con le proprie mani, vigile a non combinare disastri.

Sorrise ripensando all'incidente mentre mescolava l'impasto del dolce incriminato. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il punto del bancone dove Louis aveva messo le mani in pasta per la prima volta in vita sua, ridendo a crepapelle quando si era ricoperto di farina, per poi buttarsi a terra e sporcarsi ovunque.

Da quel giorno aveva continuato a fare battutine sui suoi poveri pancakes, ma quel giorno li avrebbe finalmente assaggiati e si sarebbe rimangiato ogni parola.

Erano le 2 del pomeriggio quando la porta d'ingresso finalmente venne aperta da un Louis decisamente stanco, ma felice al pensiero di non dover andare a scuola per i prossimi tre mesi. Dopo aver abbandonato lo zaino in corridoio, si trascinò a piedi scalzi fino a raggiungere la cucina, bloccandosi come notò la piacevole scena davanti a sé: Harry chino sul tavolo ricoperto di una quantità industriale di dolciumi, intento a decorare una torta al cioccolato con una strana glassa azzurra.

"Che stai combinando?" Domandò subito perplesso, avvicinandosi a quel ben di Dio con lo sguardo luccicante e l'acquolina a formarsi in bocca. L'aspetto e il profumo delle pietanze era davvero allettante, specialmente dopo un'intensa giornata tra verifiche, interrogazioni e stress.

"Ho preparato qualcosa per festeggiare e farti ricredere sulle mie doti culinarie." Gli rispose il coinquilino, che aveva ormai concentrato la piena attenzione su di lui.

Louis sbatté le palpebre confuso, ma con le labbra che si stavano piegando in un bellissimo sorriso, con tanto di rughette attorno gli occhi chiari.  
"Wow."

Harry tentò di frenare un sorriso sul nascere, fallendo. Era impossibile non venire influenzato dalla sua espressione meravigliata, così tanto da scaldargli il cuore e arrossargli le guance.

Per questo motivo lo spronò a farsi avanti.  
"Dai, assaggia qualcosa."

Louis non se lo fece ripetere due volte, prima di lanciarsi sul primo piatto, quello ricoperto di pancakes alla nutella ancora caldi. Ovviamente.

Gli dedicò un'occhiata divertita che la diceva lunga ma non commentò, assaggiando invece un pezzo di dolce ricoperto di crema scura e zucchero a velo. Gli bastò un boccone per lasciarsi andare ad un gemito, prendendone subito un secondo, le labbra già sporche di polvere fin sul mento.

Harry rise passandogli un tovagliolo.

"Cazzo ma che buoni!" Parlò con la bocca piena, tentando di impedire alle briciole di uscire con una mano davanti. "Mi aspettavo un sapore totalmente diverso ma diamine se non sono i pancakes più deliziosi che abbia mai mangiato! Cristo, Harry pretendo che tu me li cucina ogni giorno d'ora in poi."

Harry scoppiò a ridere, provando a non arrossire maggiormente a quel commento.

"Dico sul serio." Continuò Louis alzando gli occhi dal piatto ormai quasi vuoto.

L'altro annuì mordendosi il labbro, leggermente imbarazzato. Poi gli indicò un'altra portata, ossia la torta che qualche istante prima stava finendo di abbellire. Come Louis vide il disegno sulla superficie, lanciò un urlo eccitato.

"Cosa? Non ci credo!"

Harry aveva tentato di riprodurre la sagoma del suo coinquilino, scrivendo affianco il nome _Louis_ in una calligrafia corsiva un po' irregolare. Ci aveva messo parecchio ma a quanto pareva ne era valsa tutta la pena, se significava ottenere una simile reazione da parte sua.

Il ragazzo in questione si alzò dalla sedia in cui si era seduto e gli corse incontro. In un battito di ciglia, Harry se lo ritrovò addosso, le sue esili braccia avvinghiate alla vita in una stretta mozzafiato. E gli tolse il respiro non solo per la forza con la quale lo stava abbracciando, perché forse c'entrava anche il sentimento che stava nascendo nei suoi confronti, il profumo dello shampoo al cocco che gli arrivava alle narici prepotente, mischiato a quello che definiva semplicemente come Louis: l'odore dolce e unico della sua pelle.

Gli bastarono alcuni secondi per riprendersi e ricambiare il gesto affettuoso, poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla destra che era in parte scoperta dal tessuto sottile della canottiera.

Non si mosse per un po', cercando di inalare il più possibile quel profumo inebriante, di certo capace di stordirlo. Ad un certo punto, sentì delle dita inserirsi tra i propri ricci, leggere e inizialmente incerte, una carezza pari a quella che regalava un soffio di vento estivo, lo stesso che in quel medesimo momento stava facendo ondeggiare le foglie verdi degli alberi.

"Grazie." Un sussurro contro la guancia che gli scatenò una serie di brividi lunga la spina dorsale.

Inspirò una boccata ancora più evidente del suo odore, perdendosi nella dolcezza del momento. Mai, prima di allora, si era sentito così in pace con il mondo, protetto da ogni male, nel posto giusto, a casa. Perché Louis era diventato sinonimo di famiglia e sì, probabilmente anche di amore.

Tutta quella realizzazione lo colse di sorpresa, abbattendo ogni muro di incertezza rimasto in piedi. Ora non aveva più alcun dubbio e aveva tremendamente bisogno di capire se quel sentimento poteva essere ricambiato.

"Ti piace il gelato?" Iniziò con una domanda, ancora immobile contro di lui, le palpebre chiuse, tranquillo e rassicurato dal suo calore.

Louis non smise di carezzargli il cuoio capelluto, cosa che lo stava mandando in ecstasy come un cucciolo bisognoso di coccole.

"Certo, che domande!" Ridacchiò spostandosi indietro per cercare una spiegazione ulteriore nei suoi occhi.

Di fronte quelle iridi verdi brillanti e mai così vicine prima di quel giorno, Louis sentì le ginocchia farsi improvvisamente molli. Per fortuna aveva ancora le braccia avvolte al suo busto che gli impedivano di cadere.

Le labbra di Harry si tirarono in un timido sorriso, prima di aprirsi per pronunciare: "Ho fatto un esperimento." Lanciando uno sguardo verso l'angolo destro della tavola.

Louis si volse, notando due ciotole colme di palline di gelato assortite.

"Non mi dirai mica che l'hai preparato tu?!"

"E invece sì." Gli rispose il riccio ridendo, sempre più soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu afferrò una coppetta saltellando di gioia come un bambino al luna park che dopo tanta insistenza con i genitori, riesce ad ottenere una nuvola gigante di zucchero filato.

"Mi sorprendi sempre di più Styles! Sei proprio da sposare." Gridò gioioso quest'ultimo assaggiando voracemente ogni gusto, cosa che spiazzò il riccio nel realizzare ciò che aveva appena detto.

 _Sei proprio da sposare_.

Harry arrossì di colpo fino alla punta delle orecchie, divertendo l'attenzione sulle proprie ciabatte.

Passarono alcuni secondi di totale silenzio, solo il rumore del cucchiaino che colpiva la porcellana a riempire lo spazio teso.

Harry allora disse la prima sciocchezza che gli attraversò la mente.

"Il gelato è il mio dolce preferito ed è... la cura perfetta per i cuori infranti."

Louis sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, interessato a quella curiosa confessione. Fece un passo avanti, soltanto un metro di distanza a separarli.

Portò l'indice sotto il suo mento per alzarglielo con gentilezza e incrociare nuovamente i suoi magnifici smeraldi.

Harry trovò il coraggio di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, il cuore a battere furioso nel petto vista la vicinanza tra i loro volti, tanto da percepire il suo respiro addosso.

Louis arricciò le labbra in un tenero sorriso, mentre faceva scorrere il pollice lungo la linea definita della sua mascella, gesto che gli venne spontaneo e fece trasalire il ragazzo impercettibilmente.

Harry schiuse appena la bocca per cercare ossigeno, attirando così l'attenzione dell'altro su di essa. Si sentì mancare la terra sotto di sé, quando questo gliela sfiorò con il dito che lo stava toccando come si fa di fronte un'opera d'arte fragilissima che si desidera ammirare per il resto della vita.

Louis si perse qualche istante ad osservare il loro colore ciliegia, talmente vivace da sembrare merito di un rossetto. Eppure erano rosse e morbide, esattamente come aveva immaginato, per natura.

Aveva compreso sin dall'inizio quanto fosse affascinate, ma non si era mai fermato a studiare ogni suo dettaglio, ogni angolo di quel viso privo di difetti. Forse non ci aveva fatto caso perché aveva sempre sottovalutato le cose più preziose e importanti, d'altronde era un suo tratto caratteristico la superficialità. Ora però aveva scoperto la verità nascosta e non sarebbe più stato in grado di tornare indietro, al Louis ignaro.

Non dopo aver capito di essersi finalmente innamorato di qualcuno.

Perché se c'era una cosa di cui fosse sicuro, era il fatto che quella nei suoi confronti non era mai stata sola e pura attrazione fisica. Harry era molto, molto più di un bel corpo. Era oltre ogni limite che si era imposto di non vedere fino a quel giorno. Harry superava ogni barriera e Louis l'avrebbe volentieri raggiunto.

Per questo, ancora un po' scosso dai pensieri appena avuti, gli chiese:  
"E non pensi che sia ideale anche per i cuori innamorati?"

Harry non disse nulla, ma i suoi occhi parlarono da sé, raccontandogli tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto sentire, più efficaci di mille profonde parole.

Louis a quel punto non riuscì più ad aspettare o a trattenersi, così si liberò della ciotola e annullò lo scarso spazio rimasto tra loro, prendendogli le guance calde per attirarlo contro le proprie labbra.

Fu il bacio più emozionante e indimenticabile della sua vita. Delle loro vite.

Bocche che si incastrarono subito come due pezzi di un puzzle destinati a congiungersi dopo troppo tempo di ingiusta separazione. Bocche che trovarono una nell'altra la soluzione a ogni necessità e sogno che fino a quel momento non aveva assunto una forma chiara. Lingue e gusti che si univano per creare il miscuglio ideale.

In quell'istante Harry e Louis capirono che tutto al di fuori di quel bacio non sarebbe mai stato tanto perfetto o così giusto, nemmeno lontanamente. Il tempo avrebbe potuto fermarsi e loro l'avrebbero ringraziato. E forse si fermò davvero per i due giovani, che rinchiusi in quella bolla, dimenticarono di trovarsi in un universo affollato che non fosse limitato alla cucina della loro casa.

Si baciarono per interminabili minuti, nessuno dei due capace di dare una fine a quel momento significativo.

Quando si allontanarono, fu solo perché in mancanza di ossigeno. I loro petti rimasero attaccati, le fronti unite, entrambi con gli occhi ancora chiusi e le labbra completamente intorpidite e gonfie che si sfioravano appena. Per non parlare dei loro cuori che tentavano di balzare fuori dalle gabbie toraciche da quanto forte battevano, sincronizzati.

Non si sa bene dopo quanto tempo, ma ad un tratto Louis mormorò, la voce più bassa e roca del solito: "E ora come farò a prenderti in giro?"

Harry aprì finalmente gli occhi trovando subito quegli azzurri a fissarlo con un'intensità nuova che già amava.

Si dimenticò per un attimo le sue parole, troppo preso da quello sguardo pieno di affetto e adorazione. Poi scoppiò a ridere, successivamente imitato dal più basso. E si accorse allora come le loro risate suonassero meglio in unisono. Tutto in loro sembrava migliore se condiviso.

Harry sentì le farfalle nello stomaco e non si spaventò nel dare un nome reale a quel sentimento, perché ora sapeva fosse ricambiato e cazzo se era felice! Non si sentiva così vivo da troppo. Forse non era mai stato davvero così sereno prima di quel giorno.

Gli ci volle un po' per calmarsi, ed aumentando la presa attorno il busto di Louis, infine disse: "Sono certo troverai altri mille pretesti per farlo."

"Mi conosci già così bene, Styles." Ridacchiò il suo coinquilino, scostandogli delicatamente un riccio che gli era caduto davanti alle ciglia.

Harry sorrise, e dopo averlo sorpreso sporcandogli il mento di cioccolato, esclamò:  
"Ora zitto e baciami sciocco!"

Louis lo accontentò all'istante, stringendolo ancora di più a sé.

E se nel giro di poco, finirono raggomitolati a terra ricoperti di dolci ovunque, non fu un problema. D'altronde essere due disastri insieme aveva il suo lato positivo e loro potevano confermarlo.

 

**THE END.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ❤️
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questa storia :*  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta come ho amato scriverla. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti ;)
> 
> -Alice


End file.
